Love's Possesion
by sullivansheryl
Summary: How does Bonnie and Damon spend their time in the 1994 prison world? how does it effect them when they return to present day Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind that this fic is rated M. Some things I write might be a bit heavy and dark.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Loves Possesion

191 days… That's how long we have been stuck on repeat in this hell that is May 10, 1994. On day 61 I noticed how green her eyes are especially in the morning sunlight as I sit across from her sharing a silent breakfast. Always painfully silent, but I have come to look forward to stealing gazes at her as the sun intensifies the bright green of her eyes. She never looks up at me. She just finishes her breakfast and stands to take her plate, and mine to the sink where she begins washing the dishes. When she is done, she goes out to the garden where she meditates for two hours. As I secretly watch her from the kitchen window, I can't help but think that she is trying to communicate with nature in hopes of getting her magic back.

On day 64 she stopped wearing a bra. I was sitting in the living room reading when she stepped in front of me grabbing at the book in my hands.

"What are you reading," She asked?

When I looked up at her, and saw her nipples protruding from the cream colored sinfully thin cotton material tank top that she was wearing, I almost choked on my words. Bonnie Bennett has always been beautiful to me, but standing before me with her breast nearly exposed is enticing me in very wicked ways. I love Elena, I love Elena is the mantra I play over and over in my head to keep me from jumping her and having my way with her right on the coffee table.

"The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe," I said waving my hands to keep it out of her grasp.

"Huh?" she said raising her left brow taking the seat right next to me. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Together?" I asked quizzically.

"Of course together Ass! It's not like you have a whole lot of options. I'm all you've got buddy!"

Something about her statement made my stomach churn. The harsh reality of those words came crashing down on me like bricks. All we have is each other played in my mind, but I couldn't for the life of me tell if it were a good thing or a bad one.

"I'll make the popcorn. You pick the movie, and I will meet you in your room in ten."

"Wait, why are we meeting in my room?" I asked with my brow furrowed.

"Because your room has the largest T.V. Damon" she said dragging out each syllable of my name like it pained her to say it.

I simply nodded and walked up the stairs toward my bedroom. We watched three movies that night before she retreated to her own bedroom. (She started living at the boarding house with me on day 2). We watched three movies every night from that evening on.

We spent every day pretty much the same. We silently ate the breakfast that I made. She washed the dishes and went outside to the garden to meditate for two hours while I secretly watched from the kitchen window. We walked to the grocery store, bickered all the way there and back, made lunch together, played games, talked for hours and hours about nothing and everything. She made dinner, and I cleaned the kitchen while she went upstairs to shower. She always came down 30 minutes later dressed in flannel pajama pants, some sort of tee shirt, bra-less, bare feet, and wet hair to make the popcorn for movie night. She was driving me insane, and didn't even know it. I wanted her more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, but I knew that the judgy little witch would not allow me to touch her in that way. She is completely asexual.

On day 192 while we were sitting in the living room drinking some of my finest bourbon. She suddenly stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and starting walking towards me. I could tell by the sway in her hips that she was a little more than tipsy. She plopped down in the seat next to me. When our eyes met she said, "Why are you in love with Elena?"

"Why are you in love with baby Gilbert?" I retorted!

"I'm not in love with Jeremy" she laughed lowly, "I love Jeremy. I'm not in love with him. Big difference!" she said purposely. "So… Why Elena?"

"Why not Elena? She's gorgeous."

"You're not in love with Elena. You're obsessed with her. Just like you were with Katherine! You have no idea what love really looks like," she snorted.

"Oh, and I suppose you do? You're probably still a virgin. Has baby Gilbert even tried to rock your world yet?"

"We've had…. A type of sex." She said shyly.

I don't know why that pissed me of, but it did. So I clenched my jaw and balled my fist before I responded. "So why would I take advance on love from a woman who wouldn't know how to seduce a man to save her life?"

"Oh I know how to seduce a man." She said through gritted teeth.

"Proof it!" I challenged. "Seduce me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Her eyes got real wide as she ran her tongue across her top teeth three times. She nodded gently and took my glass of bourbon out of my hands as she slowly stood up. She downed the bourbon in two seconds and slammed the glass onto the coffee table. She slowly walked over to the CD player, picked out a disc, popped it in, and pressed play. She put both hands on her hips and let out an exaggerated sigh like she was having an internal battle with herself.

As the music started playing I raised a brow at her song choice, and squirmed in my seat with anticipation. She turned around slowly when the chorus began and ran her fingers through her hair. She kicked off both of her shoes, tilted her head toward the ceiling, hugged her own waist, and began swaying like she was slow dancing with an invisible partner as she allowed the music to take over her body.

**Temperature's rising  
and your body's yearning' for me  
so, come here baby  
Girl, lay it on me  
I place no one above thee  
Oh, take me to your ecstasy**

**It seems like you're ready  
(Seems like you're ready)  
Seems like you're ready  
(Girl, are you ready)  
to go all the way, all the way**

After the second verse she snapped her head towards me. And when her eyes met mine, I almost came undone. This girl is going to be the death of me and I've never even kissed her.

She reached for the button of her jeans, unsnapped them, slowly lowered her zipper, and wiggled them down her legs. She never broke eye contact and never stopped swaying to the music.

**It seems like you're ready  
(Seems like you're ready)  
Seems like you're ready  
(Girl, are you ready)  
to go all the way, all the way**

**I can smell your perfume  
Step into my bedroom  
Let me love you constantly, come here baby  
Oh, oh, your body is my playground  
Let me lick you up and down  
Make you feel like a woman should**

She stepped out of her jeans then raised both of her arms above her head, and kept swaying to the music. As she raised her arms, her shirt rolled up just enough for me to see the pink lace that covered the tantalizing V between her smooth mocha thighs. I sat up, scooted toward the edge of the sofa, and rubbed my chin between my thumb and index finger. She started walking towards me as the music continued to play.

**Look in the mirror  
Now come here a little bit closer  
Don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you  
I wanna do all of that things you want me to do to you  
And baby, I wanna make you feel really good  
While I'm doin' it, oh oh**

**It seems like you're ready  
(Seems like you're ready)  
Seems like you're ready  
(Girl, are you ready)  
To go all the way, all the way**

**It seems like you're ready  
(Seems like you're ready)  
I could have sworn you were ready  
(Girl, are you ready)  
to go all, all the way**

She leaned down, gently pushed my shoulders until they touched the back of the sofa then straddled my lap. She put both hands on my head, and began stroking my hair with her finger tips while grinding and gyrating her hips into my lap. My hands shot out to her thighs and squeezed them while she continued to move to the music.

**So, are you ready  
(Seems like you're ready)  
for my lovin' babe  
(Girl, are you ready)  
I'm gonna make you feel so good  
But there's one thing I'd like to know is**

**Do you want it baby?  
(Seems like you're ready)  
Do you need it babe?  
(Girl, are you ready)  
I'd like to know if I'm the one that you preparing' for?**

**Tell me baby, am I the one you want  
(Seems like you're ready)  
Am I the one you need?  
(Girl, are you ready)  
I just gotta know right now, right now**

**'Cuz, it seems just like you're ready  
(Seems like you're ready)  
Just like you're ready baby  
(Girl, are you ready)  
And I don't wanna make no mistakes at all  
But it seems like you're ready**

**Call me up baby, hey there lady  
(Seems like you're ready)  
I'm willing to bet my life that you're ready  
(Girl, are you ready)  
And I promise, I'll be good to you baby  
you don't have to worry, no baby, no baby, no no no**

When the music stopped playing, she leaned over and kissed my earlobe. Then she whispered in my ear. "I may be a virgin Damon, but I know how to seduce a man." She trailed kisses from my ear to the corner of my mouth. Then ghosted her lips over mine and said in a low husky voice, "I bet your dick is hard right now!" My mouth dropped open as she got off my lap, snatched her pants off the floor then headed upstairs to her room for the rest of the night.

The next day we continued our routine like nothing happened. But things had changed. Now I wanted more of her. I didn't just want her body. I wanted all of her. I wanted her heart, her mind, her body, her spirit, and most importantly her blood. I couldn't wait to taste her. Yes, she belonged to me. She just didn't know it yet.

**A/N: the song is by R. Kelly and it was released in 1993**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Bring on the Bamon fluff. **

**Chapter 3**

On day 198 I heard her yelling my name from the top of the stairs. "Whaaaaaat?" I yelled as I started walking towards the bottom of the stairs from the kitchen. When I reached the steps my breath caught in my throat because she was leaning over the banister in nothing but a white towel wrapped around her small frame. She was drying her hair with another towel as drips of water landed on her bare shoulders.

"Can you turn the water off for me? I somehow broke the handle." She said.

I went into the hall closet, grabbed some pliers, and marched to her bathroom to turn off the water. I threw the pliers in the sink from across the bathroom, so they made a loud clanking noise that startled her. When I turned around, I gave her a glare to let her know that I was annoyed. She rolled her eyes, so I started marching toward her. She narrowed her eyes, and titled her chin up to let me know she is not afraid of me. However, as I inched closer to her she started backing away. She backed up until her shoulders hit the wall. I placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head blocking her in.

"Stop breaking things!" I said thru gritted teeth.

"Calm down. It was an accident!" She said coarsely.

I turned on my heels and headed for the door. "And put on some fucking clothes!" I growled before I slammed the door.

That evening before the movie started she asked me why I have such a bad temper. "I'm a very passionate person. It has nothing to do with anger." I stated. She nodded her head in understanding. She reached over and grabbed her brush off of my nightstand, and began brushing her chocolate damp waves into a ponytail. "Your hair grew" I told her, "why do you keep your crap in my room?" She pinched my cheek and playfully stated "Oh Damon, not only homicidal vampires like to mark their territory." I pushed her hand away from face and turned the first movie on.

Half way thru the second movie she laid on her side and propped her head up on her hand. I kept stealing glances at her until she finally yelled "what?" I didn't say anything. I just reached over and pulled the elastic out of hair allowing it to fall to her shoulders. She looked up at me and asked me why I watch her meditate every day? "I don't know." I told her truthfully. "But it's my favorite part of the day."

After the third movie was over she didn't get up and head to her room for the night. She fell asleep in my bed. I lightly pulled the blanket that was at the foot of the bed over both of our bodies. I snuggled up to her just enough so I could smell her hair. I aloud sleep to overtake me shortly after that.

* * *

On day 199 of living alone in the 1994 world with Damon Salvatore my eyes shot open because I felt like someone was tickling my face with a feather. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I noticed Damon hovering over me stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. His thumb grazed over my lower lip just as he began leaning closer to my face. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God what is he doing? I thought, but before I had time to react his lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss was slow, passionate, but full of desire. When he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, I allowed it. I started kissing him back. Oh God, I'm kissing Damon Salvatore. As soon as that thought crossed my mind my hands shot up to his chest and I began trying to push him away. He grabbed my hands with his, and lowered them to my sides where he held them down so he could continue kissing me. A tiny moan sounded from the back of my throat, and that was all the permission he needed to start kissing me on my neck. My mind was swirling. I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

When he moved lower and started kissing my collar bone, I knew I should've stopped him but I didn't. It felt too good. When he completely covered my body with his, I didn't stop him. I melted into his touch. When he lifted my shirt over my head and began fondling, I didn't stop him. He made me feel wanted and womanly, strong and small at the same time. He kept kissing and caressing me as he removed my pants. My eyes fluttered closed and I started trembling beneath him.

When he wedged himself between my legs and reached for my panties, my eyes shot open and I subconsciously grabbed for his hands to stop him. "Damon" I started, but before I could say anything else he had my hands pinned down next to my ears. He gave me a quick peck on my lips. Then whispered in my ear,

"Let go Bonnie, let this happen. I want you. I want you so bad. And you want me too. I can taste your arousal on my tongue. Let it happen!" He kissed me on my lips softly then deeper. He loosened the grip on my wrist so I reached up and started gripping his hair. As our tongues battled his hand slid down my stomach then down the front of my panties. "Let go" he whispered again as his thumb parted my southern lips and began massaging my throbbing mound. When he slid his index finger inside of me he moaned lowly….. "So tight, so hot!" My back arched upward and my breath caught in the back of my throat.

He started kissing my right breast, while is right hand continued to assault my folds. His left thumb teased my left nipple. When a second finger slid inside of me, my mouth opened wide and a loud moan came out. My hips began bucking against him as he trailed sloppy wet kisses all the way down to my navel. Then he ripped my panties off of me, and kissed me directly on my lady-nub. He looked up at me with lust in his eyes, and said "fuck Bonnie you're so fucking wet!"

His fingers slid out of me, and he spread my thighs further apart. His beautiful blue eyes flashed black, and he slapped me on my kitty hard and growled "who you waxing this pretty pussy for?"

"For myself" I whispered lustfully. The black in his eyes disappeared in seconds. He smiled at me and said. "And now for me. This pussy is mine Bennett." I don't know why but his possessiveness ignited desire in me that I didn't even know I had.

He licked his lips, moaned, and then began sucking my lady-mound mercilessly. He licked it while he slid two fingers in and out of me. He licked, and sucked, and stroked in and out of me until my legs trembled and I felt that wonderful sensation building in my lower tummy. I moaned out "um… um… um… I'm about to…"

"Say it Bennett" he whispered in my ear as his finger continued to slide in and out of me. "You're about to cum. Say it! Let go!" He bent down to continue licking and sucking and pleasuring me in the most delicious way. I clutched the sheets in my hands, and held on for dear life. My back arched and I yelled out, "Oh my God Damon, I'm about to cum!" And the moment the words left my lips, I felt my release. I heard him slurping and smacking as my breathing began to even out.

"That was the sweetest thing I ever tasted in my life," he moaned has he kissed me on my stomach and then my chin before he stood up.

I sat up on my elbows to watch him as he undressed. He slid out of his pajama pants then his boxer-briefs, and when he freed his manhood from his underwear my eyes bulged and I instinctively backed up towards the headboard. I may not have seen many male parts, but I knew his was large, maybe too large for me. He smirked then grabbed me by my ankle and pulled me toward him. "Where are you running off to witchy, I'm not finished with you yet?" He said as he nestled himself between my thighs.

My heart started racing and my hands started trembling as I placed them around his neck. "Calm down my beautiful, I'll make it good for you." He whispered before kissing me on the tip of my nose. He reached down and slid two fingers inside of me to stretch my walls and prepare me for his intrusion. He kissed me deeply and then looked into my eyes like he was searching my soul for something. I held his gaze for two long agonizing minutes before I nodded my head signaling I was ready for him.

He giggled mischievously, wrapped his hand around his member, rubbed the head thru my folds a few times and entered me with one slow firm consistent thrust. "AAAahhhhhhhh"…. I screamed at the invasion. Teardrops fell from both my eyes as I closed them and attempted to sit up. I felt like I was being split down the center. Damon gently pushed me back down to the mattress, wiped the tears from my eyes, kissed me between my breasts, and asked softly "do you want me to take it out?" I shook my head insecurely and whispered "no." He kissed me again, and is tongue massaged mine. I kept my eyelids squeezed together and my fingernails dug into his shoulders. He rocked his hips slowly and I let out a long harsh breath. "Are you okay witchy?" "Yes" I lied.

He began thrusting into me and I squealed out in pain. I started shaking my head vigorously "I'm sorry Damon, I can't… I can't take any more" I croaked out while my hands pushed at his chest in protest. He growled and when I finally opened my eyes his face was inches away from mine, his eyes were glazed over black and he clinched his jaw. He was pissed. What have I gotten myself into? I thought."Damon, please" I begged softly as a single teardrop fell from my right eye. He gripped both my hands with one of his and raised them over my head where he held them by my wrist. My body shuttered in fear as he kissed my mouth hungrily. He looked at me, and his eyes flashed back to soft baby blue. He smiled warmly and whispered in my ear, "calm down Bon-Bon. I got you. I promise it won't hurt much longer."

"Okay" I nodded. My fingernails dug into his shoulders again and I squeezed my eyes closed. He began rocky his hip slowly and thrusting in and out of me softly. When is the pain going to end? I thought because I don't know how much more of this torture I can take.

"Open your eyes Bonnie, I need to see you. I need you to see me" He said as the pain subsided and my hips rocked with his. I met him thrust for thrust and it was heavenly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my toes curled and loud moans escaped my mouth. I could feel my release nearing. He thrust into me a little harder, my walls tightened around him, and warm fluid rained down between my legs. "Damon, hmhmhm…. Uhhhhhuhhhhuhhh…" I yelled out. He exploded inside of me just as my breathing evened out.

"Holy fuck Bennett….. You got some good ass pussy. Witchy pussy" he said as he collapsed on top of me.

"What does that even mean?" I giggled.

"I don't know, but I like it" he moaned as he pressed a kiss on my neck and rolled off of me. He put his arm behind is head and stared up at the ceiling. When I turned to look at him, I noticed that the fireplace was lit. "Did you do that" I asked him pointing in that direction.

"No that was all you, and your magical kitty."

"Oh my God" I squealed looking towards the candles I left on his night stand to practice with. They were also ablaze. I looked toward the glass of bourbon Damon left on the nightstand "encendia" in seconds flames danced above the glass. I smiled, "Oh my God. I have my magic back!" I lazily collapsed back into the mattress.

Damon leaned over, kissed me softly on my lips, and whispered playfully, "If, you call God one more time today, he might actually show up. Rest little witch!" He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer to him, and we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Uh oh. has Bonnie bitten off more than she can chew? Yes Damon has a mean streak in this story. Yes he is very possessive. Yes I am taking it there.**

**Like I said before the fic is rated M!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to the sound of running water. I yawned, stretched my arms above my head, and sat up. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. As soon as my feet hit the floor, a burning ache woke up from between my thighs. I winced at the pain and leaned against the bed for support. My memories of my earlier activities came racing back. Oh God, what was I thinking? I slept with my best friend's boyfriend. Oh God, I slept with Damon Salvatore! "Oh God" I whispered to myself.

"Already regretting me?" I whipped my head around toward the sound of his voice.

"I don't regret you Damon." No sooner than it left my mouth he was standing in front of me. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, smacked me on my bare ass, and marched toward the bathroom.

I giggled as he sat me down in the hot bubble bath. The smell of Lavender and Chamomile tickled my nose. The lights were dim. Candles were burning atop the counter and tub. And soft music was playing caressed my eardrums. I was dumbstruck! I leaned back, and he kneeled down next the tub and began washing me. When he was finished, he tilted my chin upward and kissed me hungrily. He stood me up, wrapped me in a fluffy white towel, and carried me to my room bridal style.

"Get dressed! I have something to show you." He said before he left the room. I closed the door gently then smacked myself on the forehead with the heel of my hand. "What the hell are you doing? I thought to myself.

I threw on a flowy black mini dress decorated with tiny pink flowers, black strappy sandals, and small gold hoops before I made my way down stairs. Damon greeted me at the bottom of the stairs with a single red rose, and a quick peck to my lips. He grabbed my hand and dragged me thru the living room and out of the back door to the patio where he had dinner waiting. We ate, talked about our childhoods, and watched the sunset. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was absolutely stunning, and his eyes seemed to hypnotize me.

He stood up, offered me his hand, and asked me to dance with him. "But there's no music." I told him. "We don't need music. We make our own" Was his response. I melted into his arms. He swung me around so that my back was up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and we swayed side to side. I leaned my head back so that it rested on his chest, and he inhaled the scent of my hair. He moved his right arm upward until it circled around my shoulders while his left hand started roaming. He caressed my belly then worked his way up to my breast. When he ran his thumb across my nipple, he moaned. We continued to sway, and his hand continued to roam. He cupped my crotch and my whole body went stiff. "Damon I…"

He interrupted me, "I know, you're sore, I can wait until you heal before I violate you again."

"Thank you."

"But don't keep me waiting long. I'm already hooked on this tight little twat of yours."

Later that evening during our first movie, I told him "Thank You Damon. I had a wonderful time today. You made me feel real special.

He leaned over until his face was inches from mine and whispered, "I'm gonna make you love me."

I busted out laughing. "Okay no more Purple Rain for you!" I went to sleep in his arms that night.

The next couple of days were routine except we talked during breakfast, meditated together, ate dinner outside while the sun set, and we went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

On day 201 I heard her singing in the shower. She sounded like an Angel, and I had to have her again. I undressed, and opened the door quietly. When I pulled the shower curtain back, she screamed.

"Fuck Damon you scared the crap out of me."

I step in the shower behind her and washed her hair. I kissed her behind her ear then whispered, "Place your palms on the wall and spread your legs for me!" When she did, I reached down between her legs and slid my middle finger in and out of her a few times to make sure she was ready for me. And when I gently thrust myself inside of her, she didn't scream or cry. She just let out a loud moan, balled her fist up, and took it. She felt like heaven, and I knew there was no way I would ever let her go. We spent the rest of the day practicing spells she knew, and looking thru her Grams grimoire for ways to escape 1994.

On day 246 she came running into the kitchen while I was cooking breakfast announcing she found a way for us to go home.

"According to Grams grimoire, Bennett Witches have the power to travel thru dimensions. We just have to harness the power of a major celestial event, and recite the spell."

"Well that's good for you Bon-Bon, but that doesn't explain how I would get back."

She bit her bottom lip, and started fidgeting with her hands. "Well…" she said softly. "All we have to do is become one."

"Is that your slick way of asking for my hand in marriage Judgey?"

"I'm not talking about marriage Damon. I'm talking about a blood bond."

I raised a brow, shut off the stove, and turned to face her. "Do you know what a blood bond is? Do you know what all is involved in a blood bond?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me."

"A blood bond is like a marriage of sorts. It's like two souls becoming one. If you die, I die and If I die, you die. It's permanent, and there is no way to undo it. You will have to drink my blood while I'm drinking yours. We'll have to do this for several consecutive days until we are bonded. We will belong to each other in every way. Is that something that you can live with?"

She gulped, and asked. "What about Elena?"

"What about Elena?" I spat back.

"She's my best friend, and the love of your life."

I grabbed her hands. "Look, I never said it would be easy. I'll deal with Elena."

"I'm willing if you are?" she replied.

"I'm willing under one condition. You have to let me mark you."

"Mark me? Mark me how? Why?"

"I'm a very passionate man, but above that, I'm a Vampire. We are naturally possessive. I don't like to share. I love hard, and a demand loyalty. My mark on you would let all super naturals know you belong to me."

She let out a heavy sigh and said, "Where would this mark be?"

"Anywhere you want it. But I'm very fond of your lower back."

She didn't say anything, she simply nodded.

Day 248 was our third day of blood sharing. I was sitting on the sofa in the living room with her straddling my lap. We usually did our exchange on the bed, and it usually led to sex. She started grinding on my lap half way thru the exchange. When we were done, she slid down my body like a snake until she was kneeling between my legs. She released my member from the confines of my pants, and took it into her mouth. She licked from my balls all the way to the tip. She slurped, and licked, and sucked, and jacked me off into her mouth until I exploded. She swallowed every last drop like a pro. I was speechless.

"Holy fuck Bonnie… Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I told you. Jeremy and I have had certain types of sex."

I zipped my pants back up, and frowned at her. "You're disgusting!"

She stood up, put her hands on her hips, and yelled out. "You didn't care about whose dick had been in my mouth when you were fucking me all over this house at least twice a day!"

I saw red. And no sooner than those words left her mouth, I had her by the throat and slammed up against the wall.

I growled out, "first of all don't ever speak to me about what you and another man have done again. And just so you know, I have never fucked you yet. Because when I do you will be screaming for me to stop! And if you ever let him touch you again, I'll rip his heart out!" I sped out of the house to cool off.

**A/N: uh oh. can Bon-Bon honestly handle Damon's temper?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bamon is headed home. Yay!**

**Chapter 5**

I was pacing the floor, when he barged into my bedroom four hours later. I startled a little when I saw him. His voice was calm, but commanding. "Come to bed!" I stood still glaring at him for several seconds before he spoke again. "Now" he yelled, before he turned around walking towards his room. I jumped back a couple of inches, and then followed after him. Mid way down the hall he turned around to face me, and I froze. "And don't try any of that withcy shit. It won't work on me anymore now that we're bonded." I nodded and continued to follow him. He got in the bed, and I slowly followed. Before my head even hit the pillow, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I don't know if I was angry, or turned on by his aggression. He kissed me on the top of my head and said, "I don't like fighting with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either Damon."

"Okay then… let's move on!"

"Okay then" I whispered. I was livid, but I said nothing else about it.

I woke up the next morning with his head between my legs worshiping every inch of my womanhood with his tongue. I was still angry and not ready to be with sexually yet, but my body didn't get the memo because it couldn't get enough of him. My release was so intense, my toes curled, my hands grabbed his hair, my back arched of the bed, my eyes rolled to the back of head, and I screamed to high heaven. This man was gifted, and he knew it… Cocky son-of-bitch! I thought to myself.

I showered and headed down stairs to join him for breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen, his eyes surveyed me from head to toe. He nodded his head as if approving of my attire, then gestured for me to take my seat.

"I have something for you." He said then slid a black velvet box across the table. I took the box from him, and when I opened it a quite gasp escaped my lips.

I mumbled, "It's beautiful." It was a 24kt gold chain attached to a gold triquetra medallion adorned with an emerald gemstone at the center.

"I noticed that you don't have your own Talisman yet, And that one reminded me of your eyes."

"Thank you" I sobbed out. "This is the most thoughtful gift I've ever received."

"You deserve the world Bennett, and I intend on giving it to you." He stood up, made his way behind me, kissed me behind my ear, and then placed the chain around my neck. "Are we good?" He asked as he took his seat.

"We're good." I nodded in agreement.

The next few days were routine with the added pleasure of our blood sharing. On day six of blood sharing he drank from my inner right thigh, so that he could leave his mark there. It looked like a round bruise or hickey about the size of a lemon.

"You belong to me now!" He whispered in my ear. This sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way. What have you done stupid girl? I thought to myself.

On day 252 we headed to the cemetery, and stood in the exact same place we did all those weeks ago when we landed in this dimension. With the solar eclipse looming overhead, we recited the spell hand in hand. A flash of light engulfed us, and zapped us into present day Mystic Falls like we were aboard the Star Ship Enterprise. Damon picked me up bridal style, and sped us to the boarding house. When we reached the door, he put me down and looked into my eyes like he was searching for something. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever awaited us on the opposite side of the door. Then he reached for the doorknob.

* * *

The pair walked into the living room, and was greeted with an earth shattering scream. Stephen, Elena, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, Enzo, and Matt were all there. Apparently it was their weekly meeting to argue about ways to bring the duo back.

Elena immediately rushed towards Damon and jumped into his arms. She placed sloppy kisses all over his face. Bonnie kept her face neutral, but inside she was seething. Apparently the possessiveness part of their bond works both ways. Damon simply pried her off of him, kissed her on her forehead, and made his way to Stephen. Elena just chopped it up to him missing his brother, so she made her way to Bonnie and gave her a bear hug. "Human here Elena, you're bruising my ribs." Bonnie croaked out.

"Sorry Bons. We just missed you both so much." Elena said with watery eyes.

Damon made his way around the room hugging Stephen, Enzo, Alaric, Matt, Jeremy, and then Caroline. Bonnie did the same but hugged Caroline first then Stephen, Enzo, and Alaric. Matt picked her up, swung her around, and planted a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. Damon growled to himself and began pouring himself a glass of bourbon from the living room bar. Bonnie made her way to Jeremy and went to hug him but instead he swept her up off her feet bridal style and began swinging her side to side like he were rocking a baby. Bonnie glanced over Jeremy's shoulders towards Damon, and he was glaring at her with is angry black eyes instead of his normal blue ones. Her eyes got big, and she quickly pushed off of Jeremy taking several large steps backward. This didn't go unnoticed by Stephen, or Enzo. She sat on the sofa next to Caroline, crossed her legs, and flashed Jeremy an awkward smile.

"Can I talk to you real quick Bonnie?" Damon asked as he marched out of the room, and up the stairs.

All seven pair of eyes in the room darted towards her. Her cheeks were suddenly scorching. She cleared her throat, stretched her neck from side to side, stood up smoothing imaginary wrinkles from her clothes, and cautiously crept towards the stairs after him. Her ambiguous albeit brief hesitation didn't go undiscovered by Stephen, so he caught her by the elbow before she ascended the steps.

"Bonnie… is everything okay?"

Her eyes flashed up the stairs, and then back at his before she nodded. "Everything is fine Stephen. Can you maybe get everyone to meet us someplace where we could grab a bite to eat." She didn't want whatever Damon was about to say to her to be overheard by all of the Vampires in the house. Stephen understood what she was trying to do, so he lightly stroked her arm before turning on his heels to steer everyone clear of the boarding house.

Damon was standing in his bedroom with his back facing her looking out of the large picturesque window. He waited for her to approach him before he spun around to face her. "Do I have to kill him?" He blurted out.

She tilted her head up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please don't start Damon. Everyone is just happy to see us." She folded her arms across her chest, and continued. "I didn't like the way your girlfriend was touching you either, but did I pitch a fit about it?" He closed what little space was left between them, and pulled her in for a lingering hug.

"So how do you think we should handle the Gilberts then?"

"With kid gloves," she responded. "We owe them at least that."

"Agreed"

"Okay then." She began pacing. "We don't tell anyone we're together yet. I can stay at my Grams house for a while, and…"

"Absolutely not" he interrupted. "You will stay here in my bed with me where you belong!"

She rolled her eyes. "Damon… if no one knows we're together, how am I to explain sleeping in your bed?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He said, wiggling his brows. "You can take one of the rooms as your own to keep up our little ruse, but come bedtime I expect that gorgeous little body of yours to be snuggled up next to mine!"

"Damon…"

"It's not up for debate!" He interrupted again.

"Fine" She yelled out thru gritted teeth.

"And the rest we can figure out as we go along." He said kissing her on the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Forty-five minutes later Bonnie and Damon strolled into the newly rebuilt Mystic Grille to an awaiting crowd of people. The guys were all hanging around the bar while Caroline and Elena were seated at a nearby booth. Damon walked past the booth, bowed his head to acknowledge the ladies, and took a seat on the barstool next to Stephen. Bonnie slid into the seat next to Caroline directly across from Elena.

Damon took his brother's drink out of his hand, and proceeded to tell the story about being stuck on repeat in a 1994 prison world. He purposefully left out any details about his and Bonnie's relationship. A few feet away Bonnie was telling a similar story to the ladies. Caroline asked Bonnie if she was going to rejoin her and Elena in the dorms at Whitmore, to which Bonnie informed them that she planned on staying at the boarding house for a while. "If they'll have me" she added tilting her glass towards Stephen.

"We'd love to" was his reply.

Laughter filled the room as the group consumed numerous alcoholic beverages. The gang was finally back together again. Damon got up from his stool, took Elena by the hand, and asked her to dance with him. Matt approached Caroline for a dance while Stephen led Bonnie out to the dancefloor. The crowd playfully danced to an upbeat tempo through several songs. When the pace of the music slowed, the group began making their way back to their seats but Stephen quickly grabbed Bonnie by the hand when she tried to retreat. He spun her around a couple of times, and then enclosed her waist with is arms pulling her closer to him. Her back rested against his chest, and his chin nestled into the space between her neck and shoulder. They comfortably swayed to the rhythm of the music.

Across the room Elena was flirting shamelessly with Damon, but he hadn't heard a word she said because he was too busy glaring at his brother and Bonnie. Stephen leaned over and whispered something in Bonnie's ear, and Damon sat up straighter in his seat. As soon as Bonnie giggled, Damon was standing by her side with his angry black orbs glaring at her. He quickly snatched Stephen's hand squeezing until he broke it. He then angrily headed for the door. Before he walked out, he looked over his shoulder and yelled out "let's go!" His voice was menacing. Bonnie looked up at Stephen, and then down toward his already healing hand before she ran to the booth to collect her jacket. She then quickly headed out of the door behind him.

The room instantly grew quit. Elena stood up next to Stephen looking toward the door dumbstruck, and asked "what was that all about?"

Stephen replied, "I'm not really sure. I'll go talk to him." He kissed her cheek to reassure her that everything would be okay, and then he let everyone know he would contact them in the morning.

* * *

The car ride home was extremely quit. And when they arrived at the boarding house, Bonnie got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She marched thru the front door, and also slammed it shut in Damon's face. She started marching up the stairs, but Damon caught her by the arm mid-way up. He turned her to face him, and said "I'm sorry" then kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry" he said again then kissed her on the other cheek. "I'm sorry" he whispered again before kissing her on the mouth. He pulled her closer to him and then kissed her deeper. Their tongues quickly began battling, and before she knew it he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he hurriedly carried her to his room kicking the door shut behind them. When her feet hit the ground, he skillfully removed her pants and underwear before picking her up again. He swiped everything off his dresser, and set her atop it. He then yanked his pants and underwear down to his ankles, placed her right leg on his shoulder, and then impaled her with his eager member. She let out a boisterous squeal then bit down on his shoulder. Damon began thrusting in and out of her ravenously, and that's exactly how Stephen found them.

Stephen stood at the door, and cleared his throat. Bonnie peeped over Damon's shoulder, and spotted a disapproving Stephen fixed in the doorway. She pushed Damon back several inches, hopped off the dresser, and began trying to stretch her blouse past her groin area. Damon simply pulled his pants up, and announced "I'll be with you in a moment little brother."

"I'll be waiting down stairs!" Stephen replied bitterly.

Damon gave Bonnie a quick peck on the lips before he pulled a black t-shirt out of the drawer for her to sleep in. "I might be a while." He stated coolly. She nodded sympathetically and headed for the shower.

When Damon found Stephen he was leaning against the living room bar clutching a glass of scotch. He sat the glass down and started. "Have you lost your mind Damon? What are you doing with Bonnie?"

"What I do to my witch is my business. Besides I think it was pretty obvious what I was doing with her."

"Your witch?" Stephen questioned with a raised brow.

Damon let out a long sigh, and began explaining. "Look Stephen… we spent almost a year together just the two of us. A lot of things have changed between us"

"Clearly! Do you have feelings for her? Do you plan on telling Elena?"

"I do and yes. Bonnie and I are bonded. There is no going back from that."

"Then I don't have to tell you how special she is. Just try not to hurt her Damon!"

"Like I said, the witch is my business!"

* * *

The next morning, Elena walked into the boarding house kitchen were Damon, Bonnie, And Stephen were having breakfast. She paused to briefly scan Bonnie. "You're wearing Damon's shirt?"

Bonnie glanced down at herself, and then looked up at Elena. "I didn't have anything to sleep in."

"Well then I guess its a good thing I brought the clothes you kept at Whitmore." She announced placing a duffle bag on the table.

"Thank you Lena."

"You're welcome. So do you plan on re-enrolling in classes?"

Bonnie glanced towards Damon, and responded. "I hadn't really thought about it yet."

"Sherriff Forbes has the keys to your Grams house, when you're ready to go home." Elena said changing the subject.

"Grams house, what about my house?" Bonnie questioned.

"Abby put it up for sell." Elena replied softly.

Bonnie slumped in her set. "Oh" "Did she get rid of all my stuff, my clothes?"

Elena nodded teary eyed.

"It's okay…I'll take you shopping." Damon cut in.

"You will?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

He tapped Bonnie on the nose. "Of course I will Judgy."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Damon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The pair went out the back door to the patio. Elena asked "are we good?"

"We're good" he replied.

"I wanted to know if it would be okay to give you and Bonnie a welcome home party here this weekend?"

"That's a wonderful idea." He said kissing her on top of her head. Even though he hated parties, especially parties at his house.

While Damon and Elena were outside, Stephen took the opportunity to question Bonnie.

"Bonnie is everything okay with you and my brother?"

"Yeah" She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that Damon can be… intense, and I noticed the way you keep looking to him for approval."

"Approval" she asked raising a brow.

"Yes!" He stated matter-of-factly. "Are you in need of help Bonnie?"

She looked up at him thru her lashes. "I can handle Damon!"

"You'll let me know if that changes?"

She nodded. "Yes."

The next morning Damon surprised her with an impromptu flight to New York City. They spent the day shopping, and no expense was spared. He picked out all the clothes, shoes, and accessories himself. Everything was high-end, and fit like it was tailor made for her. She felt like a doll being dressed up. They spent the night in the city. She had never been there, so she wanted to explore. Damon however, had other plans. He would not let her out of the hotel room. He had his way with her until the sun peeked over the horizon. By the time they made it back to Mystic Falls, Bonnie was exhausted. She slept most of the day away.

* * *

Bonnie woke up later that evening and Damon was nowhere to be found, so she asked Stephen to take her to the Mystic Grille for a bite to eat. When they got there, she spotted Damon in a corner booth cozied up to Elena. He felt her when she walked in, and watched her walk across the room. When his eyes landed on her, she rolled hers and took a seat at the bar where Matt was serving drinks. Stephen slid into the vacant seat next to her, and comfortingly stroked her back. She ate her entire meal glaring at Damon. When she was finished, she asked Stephen to take her home.

When she got back to the boarding house, she sat on Damon's bed and waited for him to get home. He came strolling in twenty minutes later. As soon as he closed the door, the planter that was across the room by the window was flying towards him and landed right next to his head.

"Calm down!" He yelled.

The lights began to flicker, and he could have sworn he saw steam coming out of her ears. Everything (including the lamp) that was on the nightstand was tumbling towards him at record speeds. He leaped thru the air, and tackled her onto the bed. He slammed her hands above her head, and yelled again. "Calm down!"

She yelled back at him. "I refuse to be your back up plan. Just let me go. I'll go live in Grams house!"

He grabbed her face hard. "I'll never let you go."

A teardrop fell from her eye, and he wiped it off. "I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who wanted to keep up this ruse."

The next afternoon he handed her keys to her new Range Rover he bought.

"She looked down at the keys and asked, "Trying to buy my love?"

He tapped her on the nose and replied, "I'll take it any way I can get it."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy. Thanks for all the positive support.**

**Chapter 7**

Friday morning while they were having breakfast, Damon handed Bonnie a Platinum Amex Card with her name on it. She flipped it over several times as if studying it then said, "What's this for?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and replied. "What's mine is yours. Treat yourself to a day of beauty."

"Damon I real appreciate everything you've done for me, but it's really not necessary. You don't have to keep giving me things." Bonnie Bennett was never a materialistic person, and she felt awkward about all of the expensive gifts he was showering her with.

He pulled her in for a hug, and said "it's what you do when you love somebody. I told you, you deserve the world."

"Love… you love me?" She dryly giggled.

"Of course I do. You think I'd treat just anybody to all of these things?"

"Well, I love you too." She replied standing on her toes to peck him on the lips.

He kissed her on her forehead. "You don't have to say it back."

"I know, but I do. You think I'd treat just anyone to my body?" She said with a smirk.

He swatted her on the ass. "Now go get pampered!"

Several hours later she pulled her brand new Range Rover into the town center. She got out and waved at Caroline and Elena who were standing in front of the nail salon waiting for her.

"New ride?" Caroline asked gesturing toward the shiny new s.u.v.

"Yep" is all she said.

Caroline and Elena gave each other a questioning look.

The ladies went inside of the salon, and situated themselves on the seats above the foot spas. When Bonnie crossed her leg to remove her plain black leather heels, Caroline squealed. "Holy cow Bonnie… Are those Christian Louboutins? Where did you get those shoes?"

"Damon took me shopping." She replied coolly?

"Damon?" Caroline questioned loudly.

"You two seem… closer?" Elena replied quizzically. "Guys we spent nearly a year stuck together. Of course we're closer."

"How close?" Caroline blurted out.

Elena cleared her throat, and said "So… Bonnie, have you spoken to Jeremy yet?" She effectively changed the subject.

"Not yet but I will, soon."

The girls settled into an uncomfortable silence.

Several hours later the trio was seated at The Grille enjoying burgers, fries, and mediocre conversation when Jeremy walked in. He slithered into the seat next to Bonnie. "Can we have a few moments alone ladies?" He directed to Elena and Caroline.

"Of course" Elena quickly snatched Caroline up, and dragged her across the room.

Once alone, Bonnie quickly spoke before he could. "Jer, I have a lot on my plate right now, so I think it'd be best for us to maybe take a break for now.

"So… Let's be friends is what you're saying?"

"Yes!"

"Is this about Damon?" He questioned.

"Damon?"

"Yes Damon. I see the way he looks at you."

"Jeremy… This is about me. I'm not the same person. I need to concentrate on me right now!"

He angrily jumped up from his seat, and ripped out of the door. She made eye contact with her friends across the room who were gawking at her suspiciously. She candidly shrugged her shoulders in response.

* * *

Later that evening when she returned to the boarding house, Bonnie was met with a peaceful quit. Damon and Stephen were already settled in their individual rooms. She made her way to her own bedroom to prepare herself for bed. When she walked into the room, she noticed a large red bow on the door of the massive walk in closet. When she opened it, she was taken aback. The display in front of her was fascinating. The closet was overflowing with clothes, and shoes adorned with tags and labels that would put a rack at Bergdorf Goodman to shame. She was completely blown away.

While she was busy fondling her new wardrobe, Damon snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're welcome." He groaned in her ear."Now how do you plan on thanking me?" He muttered while yanking her pants down.

He ripped her panties from her small frame and, strategically cupped her crotch so that he could glide his middle finger in and out of her heat. She moaned passionately while he pulled out his thirsty shaft. He nibbled on her ear, and then bent her over. "Touch your toes!" He ordered soundly.

She obliged, and within seconds he was pumping in and out of her fervidly. She moaned, and wailed out shamelessly in pleasure.

He smacked her on the ass several times, and grunted. "This is the best pussy I've ever had me life!"

He felt his release approaching, so he reached around and began massaging her lady nub between his thumb and index finger. Several seconds later numerous curse words foreign to her vocabulary escaped her lips while warm love juice trickled down her inner thigh. Damon erupted inside of her seconds later.

Down the hall Stephen was clenching a pillow over his head because he could no longer appropriate the enticing harmony of Bonnie Bennett's ecstasy sounding thru the walls.

* * *

The following evening the boarding house was full of people, alcohol, and music. Damon was leaned up against the wall next to the bar listening to Elena rehash everything that went on in Mystic Falls during his absence. Stephen was in the center of the room dancing with Caroline. Alaric was hugged up in a corner with his new girlfriend. While Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy were huddled together arguing about whose favorite football team was better.

When Bonnie Bennett finally joined the party, every man in the room stood up a little straighter and glanced in her direction. She was smoking hot clad in a tiny cream cashmere mini sweater dress, and matching ankle boots with a four inch stiletto heel. She wore diamond studs in her ears, and her hair was swept up on one side while the opposite side was wavy and hung freely to her shoulders. Her smile lit up the room, and she unknowingly hypnotized every man she brushed past with her intoxicating essence especially the supernaturals in the room. She smelled like femininity, vanilla, and power. She wasted no time working the room. As she walked, her hips swayed with an inviting seduction that she wasn't even aware of.

She laughed, and danced, and mingled with her friends. She also consumed her fair share of alcohol. She was honestly having the time of her life. Damon watched her attentively from across the room. He was truly delighted to see her have such a good time. "You look mouth-watering," she surprisingly heard Damon's voice convey in her head.

She snapped her head around to face him, and mentally responded. "How are we doing this?"

"It's the blood bond. It's getting stronger because we continue to blood share."

She winked at him "interesting… I can't wait to explore this in the bedroom."

**A/N: our sweet little Bon-Bon is becoming a little vixen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The party was in full swing, and Bonnie split her time mingling and dancing with Matt and Stephen. In her mind they were her safest choices. While dancing and joking with Stephen, Caroline approached her and asked. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow Bon? Tyler is wasted and he spilled his drink on mine."

"Sure… help yourself Caroline. My room is upstairs the third door to your left." She yelled out over the music.

Caroline strolled into Bonnie's room, and when she opened the closet she was floored. Holy cow Bonnie Bennett you have some serious explaining to do. Caroline thought to herself. This is not the kind of wardrobe a friend gifts you. He must be getting something in return. She changed her shirt, and returned to the party were she continuously darted her eyes between Damon and Bonnie like she was trying to figure out a very complicated puzzle.

Shortly after that the party died down, only the Scooby Gang remained at the house. Bonnie was beyond tipsy, so when she poured herself another drink Damon's voice interrupted her thoughts again. "You've had enough for tonight!"

She looked up at him, rolled her eyes, downed the drink, and then slammed the glass down onto the end table. She sashayed her way to Matt, and dragged him to the center of the floor for a dance. Matt giggled at her behavior, and began reaching for something in his pocket.

"First I have a welcome home gift for you." He said retrieving an unwrapped gold I.D. bracelet with Bon-Bon engraved on it. He placed it on her wrist, and smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you Matty Blue Eyes. I love it." She said planting a sloppy drunken kiss on his cheek, and dancing her heart out.

Damon watched bitterly from across the room. He was trying real hard to remain calm so as not to ruin her night. But she began tastelessly gyrating against Matt's pelvis area, and Damon's tolerance levels were wearing very thin. She raised her arms up in the air, and her dress rolled up to her lady V exposing Damon's mark on her inner thigh.

"Oh my God Bonnie, what is that on your…?" Caroline began to blurt out.

But before she could finish her statement, Damon had Bonnie by her throat slammed onto a nearby card table causing it to break. He ripped the bracelet off her wrist with his free hand, and leaned into his hold causing his grip to tighten. His jaw clenched, and he gritted out "Stop testing me!"

Stephen and Enzo pried him off of her, and held him still while Caroline and Jeremy helped Bonnie up. Bonnie was shaking, so Caroline began stroking her back. Damon glared at her from across the room while trying to break free of Stephen and Enzo's hold.

"So I take it you put that bruise on her leg?" Jeremy blurted out furiously. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's not a bruise. It's his mark." Stephen explained. "But why would you do that to Bonnie? Are you insane?" He continued.

"I did it because the witch is mine. She belongs to me!" Damon yelled out.

"Belongs to you?" Jeremy asked disgustedly.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Elena asked still not catching on.

"It means they are mated… for life. And I also suspect blood bonded." Enzo added

"Is this true?" Elena asked Bonnie.

Everyone looked to Bonnie who was still shaking, but managed to nod.

"That still doesn't explain why your hands were just around her throat." Jeremy yelled.

Damon unsuccessfully lunged at him. "Like I said, the witch is mine. What goes on between us is our business."

Caroline continued to stroke her back. "You don't have to put up with this honey. You can come home with me for a while." She said.

Damon heard her, and replied. "She's going nowhere!"

"Bonnie, do you want to leave with Caroline?" Stephen asked.

Bonnie hesitantly nodded.

"Then go get some of your things together." Stephen gestured toward the stair.

Bonnie ran upstairs on shaky legs, packed a duffle bag and headed back down. Before she made her way out of the door, she grabbed the broken table leg and shoved it thru Damon's stomach. "Sick son-of-a-bitch" she spat out before quickly retreating out of the door. Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt followed while Elena was by Damon's side in a flash.

* * *

The following morning Jeremy and Elena went to check on Bonnie at Caroline's family home. The four of them sat uncomfortably around the living room.

"So I take it you're sleeping with him. How long as this been going on Bonnie?" Elena spoke first.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, and answered. "Several months I guess."

"Months" Jeremy cut in accusingly. "So much for you needing time to yourself" he huffed.

Bonnie looked up at Caroline, and exhaled. "Guys please… It just happened. I don't expect any of you to understand. I'm just gonna head back now. Car could you give me ride?"

Everyone started talking at the same time. "Are you insane? You're going back to him?" Jeremy said. While Elena cried "How could you do this to me Bonnie?" And Caroline simply asked, "Are you sure Sweety?" Bonnie sighed. "Look guys… Damon may be many things, but he's right. We belong together." Jeremy walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Elena continued to sob as she followed behind him. Caroline drove her friend home to the boarding house urging her to call if she needs to escape again.

When she walked in, Stephen met her by the door scooping her up into a bear hug. She headed up to Damon's room where he was sprawled out on the bed. He sat up, and she ran across the room jumping into his arms. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She cried while kissing him all over his face.

"No I'm sorry" He replied. "I ruined your party."

"Our party… I missed you so much" she continued kissing him.

"I missed you too." He whined. "I don't ever want to spend a night without you again."

"Me either. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied. "Now strip, my dick missed you too."

* * *

Several weeks later Bonnie was enrolled in classes at Whitmore, but she had to commute back and forth daily. She decided to join Caroline and Elena in their dorm room after class for a study group. Elena was still very cold and short with Bonnie whenever they were around each other but Bonnie chose to ignore it. The group ordered pizza, and laughed and talked for hours. Ken, a very tall brown skin man with short curly hair, openly flirted with Bonnie all evening and she was enjoying the stroke to her ego. Elena noticed the behavior between the pair, and rolled her eyes. She did however, see it as an opportunity to get back at Bonnie so she texted Damon.

**I see you're not the only man who wants Bonnie Bennett {E}**

**What are you talking about {D. Salv}**

**I'm talking about the handsome Whitmore basketball player sitting on Caroline's bed with his arm wrapped around your so called mate {E} **she smirked to herself at her lie.

**Is this a sick joke {D. Salv}**

**I promise you it's not {E} **

Damon immediately contacted Bonnie via their telepathic bond. "Where are you?"

"I told you I was going to a study group in Caroline and Elena's room after class."

"Who is there?"

"Just some girls from class" she lied.

"No Guys?"

"No" she lied again.

"Where are you sitting?"

"On Caroline's bed… Why?"

Damon saw red. "Come home now!"

"But I'm not done."

"Now!"

"No" she cut him off.

Damon was so furious; he jumped in his car and sped all the way to Whitmore. He parked his car behind her S.U.V. and made his way to the dorms. He banged on the door with the heel of his hand. Elena opened the door with a smirk on her face, and Bonnie quickly stood up because she was still sitting next to Ken.

"Let's go." He yelled his voice filled with rage.

Bonnie froze, and refused to meet his gaze.

He closed the space between them until his nose was nearly touching hers, and spoke quietly. "Get your shit, and let's go before I cause a scene!" He turned on his heels, and walked out of the room. She grabbed all of her belongings real fast, stuffed them into her bag, and quickly began to follow him. Caroline stopped her by the door and whispered, "You don't have to put up with this Bon."

Bonnie bowed her head, and continued to follow after Damon. He got in his car, and drove off. She followed directly behind him in hers hands shaking on the steering wheel the entire time. He got out of his car quietly, and marched up the stairs to his room. Bonnie sighed deeply, as she followed several paces behind him. She walked into the room, and closed the door behind her. Before she could take a step further, he was in her face. He put his hands against the door boxing her in. His jaw clinched, and his angry black eyes were glaring down at her. Her knees suddenly become unsteady.

"So who's the douchebag? He said with a menacing tone. "And don't you dare even think about lying to me again!"

She gulped, and nervously said "He's just a guy in my chemistry class that sometimes flirts with me… I swear that's all."

"mmmhhmm… did he touch you?"

"What?"

"Did…He...Touch…You?" He annunciated again slowly.

"No!"

"Did he touch you?" He asked again louder

"No!"

"Did he touch you?" He screamed even louder.

"No!" She tried to match his volume.

He punched a hole in the door directly above her head, and her hands instinctively flew up blocking her head in defense.

"Then why do I smell him on you?" He gritted out.

Before she could answer, Stephen knocked on the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

"We're fine!" Damon yelled out.

"Bonnie?" Stephen questioned.

"I'm good." She replied shakily.

Bonnie knew that she needed to defuse the situation, so she began lightly caressing his cheek. She spoke seductively and soft. "I love you. I only want you. I would never…" she trailed off. "You can't keep doing this Damon. You will eventually break me."

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, and he kissed her on cheek. "Okay. Go shower, I don't want you in my bed smelling like that." He stated coolly.

Bonnie let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, and headed for the shower.

**A/N: SMH at Elena. She tried to start trouble for her ex-friend. Can Bonnie tame Damon?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't fret to much Damon will not stay so aggressive. Change is on the horizon.**

**Chapter 9**

Several uneventful months later Bonnie and Damon were enjoying a romantic dinner, as they often did on Friday nights. A busty blonde waitress flirtatiously walked to their table eyeing Damon the whole time. She took his order, and began retreating without even acknowledging Bonnie. Bonnie cleared her throat, snapped her fingers a few times, and cocked her head before she spoke.

"Excuse me, another customer here."

The waitress apologized and took Bonnie's order. Bonnie rolled her eyes when the waitress left.

"What?" Damon questioned.

"Oh come on Damon. She acted as if I weren't even here. She was too busy eye-fucking you to even see me."

"Jealous" Damon asked.

Bonnie chuckled. "Absolutely. And unashamed."

Damon let out a small giggle. Throughout the night the blonde waitress continued openly flirting with Damon, and paying Bonnie very little to no attention. When the waitress leaned over to refill Damon's water glass, she purposely placed her breast inches from his face. Bonnie refused to endure any more blatant disrespect, so she growled the lunged across the table toward the waitress. Damon quickly stood up, and caught her mid-air before she had an opportunity to inflict any kind of damage. He placed her back in her seat, and laughed aloud at her behavior.

"Wow calm down tiger." He chuckled out.

This made Bonnie angrier. So she leaned all the way across the table, almost to the point of laying on it, until her nose made contact with his.

"I…Do…Not…like to share." She announced bitterly thru gritted teeth before readjusting into her seat. "I put up with a lot of shit from you Damon, but I will not tolerate you with any other woman."

Damon chuckled again. "Who said you had to?"

Surprised, and flattered by his statement, "Sorry." She apologized "I guess I'm starting to inherit your violent tendencies."

His face instantly became serious. "Violent?" He asked with a raised brow.

Bonnie laughed. "You're kidding right? You don't view your behavior towards me as violent or abusive in any way?"

"Abusive? I have never hit you. I would never…"

"And yet, I seem to recall your hands wrapped around my neck on several occasions!" She answered before he finished.

Damon sat up in his seat a little straighter, and his eyes met hers. He held her gaze for several moments before he spoke.

"That is not who I am. It's not who I want to be. I just love you so much that it drives me crazy sometimes. I don't know what's wrong with me."

She dropped her head, and looked back up at him thru her lashes. And spoke to him hesitantly.

"I think I do… I think it's the blood-sharing. I read about it in Emily's grimoire. Blood-sharing with a witch intensifies a vampire's already intensified personality. I think we should stop."

His jaw clinched, and he balled the hand that was resting on the table into a fist. "So know you call the shots in the bedroom? You don't get to refuse me anything."

"Have I ever slacked off in that department even once?" She questioned. "I have always given myself to you freely any time you want, any place you want, any way you want. You owe me this!"

"I owe you?"

"Yes owe me." She said rhythmically slamming her index finger up and down on the table.

He held her gaze several more moments before responding. "Okay!"

"Okay?" She asked.

"Yes… Okay! I love you very much and I want you to be happy. If this is what will make that happen, then okay!" He paused… "Could I at least still drink from you occasionally while I'm fucking you mercilessly?"

She stood up from her seat, side-saddled his lap, kissed him passionately, and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When they returned to the boarding house there was a small purple gift bag waiting for her on the bed. He hugged her from behind as she opened it. Inside was a tiny velvet satchel that housed a white diamond tennis bracelet. She reached up behind her, grabbed him by the back of his head, and kissed him deeply. "Thank you" she said gratefully.

"There's something else in there." He told her.

She reached into the bag and pulled out the newly repaired I.D. bracelet that Matt bought her. She chuckled, and turned around to kiss him again.

"This was really sweet of you. Matt is important to me." She said softly.

"I know!" He replied.

She placed both bracelets back in the gift bag, walked over to the dresser, and placed the bag next to her already full to the brim large jewelry box. She seductively turned to face him. He could taste the lust radiating from her, and when his eyes locked on her she began undressing alluringly. His dick twitched, so he freed himself of his clothes and inadvertently backed up towards the bed. Once they were both fully exposed, she surveyed his body from head to toe, licked her lips, and then stalked toward him. As soon as she was in reaching distance, she pounced on him. She laid prone atop him sucking on his necking while grinding her pelvis into his. His hands slowly trailed down her back until reaching her ass. He cupped both cheeks in his hands, and spread them causing her lower lips to spread as well. He aligned her moist opening with his manhood, and plowed into her. She screamed out in ecstasy as her feminine walls were stretched by his invasion. He flipped them over, so that her back was digging into the mattress, and continued to savagely pound in and out of her. He spread her legs wider, while his thrusting became slower and deeper. He placed his hand on the headboard, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This pussy is mine Bonnie Bennett. You belong to me!"

"No!" She moaned, and then wrapped her legs around him tightly. She aggressively flipped them back over so that she was straddling him. "Tonight you belong to me."

She placed her hands heavily against his chest, and began slowly rocking her hips. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her head fell back while she said,

"And tomorrow… we'll belong to each other."

She arched her back, and began riding him like a pro. He taught her well because she was past gifted at this particular position, and was completely oblivious to the fact. He was becoming undone beneath her. His toes curled, he tightened his grip on her thighs, and several guttural moans escaped his lips before they erupted together. She collapsed on top of him, and was fast asleep in minutes. He was exhausted, and fell asleep inside of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry chapter 10 is now replaced. new chapter. no longer chapter 1.**

**Chapter 10**

Four months later Bonnie could honestly say that she was one-hundred percent content, fulfilled even. She and Elena were finally friendly again. Jeremy finally stopped giving her the stank-eye. And Damon even made good on his promise to restrain his temper where she was concerned, albeit still very possessive. Be that as it may Bonnie didn't mind because she too was a bit imperious regarding Damon. He doted on her so much she wanted to reciprocate, so she decided to throw him a surprise Birthday Party at the Mystic Grille.

Damon hadn't celebrated his birthday in nearly fifty years so when he walked into the Grille, he was thrilled. He was met with cheers, and smiling faces of nearly half the town. He was taken aback by the heaps of people that showed up to celebrate him. He hugged Bonnie tightly and had to stifle a tear that threatened to fall from his eye. He took her by the hand, and led her to the bar where they commenced to drinking. Bonnie took several whirls around the dance floor with various hopeful suitors while Damon was planted firmly at the bar next to his brother. Damon casual watched her, and his newfound self-restraint didn't go unnoticed by Stephen.

"You're handling this surprisingly well." Stephen announced.

"What?"

Stephen gestured toward the drunken gyrating Bonnie on the dancefloor.

"I trust her." Damon replied. "She loves me and I know that at the day… it is me that will be nestled between those beautiful mocha thighs making her scream!"

Stephen raised his brow, let out a giggle, and slapped his brother on the back. "And I'm left to choke on what envy truly taste like." Stephen stated honestly.

Across the room Bonnie danced until sweat formed at her hairline. As she was exiting the dance floor, Enzo stepped in front of her.

"Don't I get to dance with the prettiest witch in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm the only witch in Mystic Falls Enzo."

He extended his hand to her. "Nevertheless, grant me this pleasure?"

She exhaled, and took his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they swayed together respectfully. Until he casually leaned into her neck, and sniffed her running his nose from ear to her collar bone. He let out a little moan because her scent was intoxicating. So intoxicating he forgot that she was a marked witch. He leaned in further to nibble her neck, but was zapped by the magic of her mark. He growled then licked his lips sensually. He felt an extreme need to touch her. He wanted her bad! Bonnie sensed this; in fact it turned her on a little, so she quickly pulled away from him. As she slowly backed away, his lust-filled eyes made contact with hers. He licked his lips again then winked at her. She bowed her head then quickly turned on her heels to walk away.

Enzo stood there and watched her walk away. He watched while she went over to Damon and kissed him lightly on the lips. He watched her lean over to whisper in is ear, but before she said anything her eyes found his again from across the room and held his gaze. Enzo was intrigued by this so he tuned everything out, and turned on his vampire hearing to hear what she was saying to Damon.

"Take me in the bathroom, and ravage my pussy with your tongue." She whispered in Damon's ear while still holding Enzo's gaze.

Damon shot out of his seat, and headed for the bathroom with Bonnie hot on his heels. Before making the corner she looked over her shoulder and winked at Enzo. She knew he would follow so she purposefully left the door slightly cracked. She strategically sat atop the sink opposite the door, so she would have an unobstructed view of Enzo peeping thru the gap in the door. Damon lifted her skirt, ripped her panties off, kneeled down, and his mouth skillfully went to work on her eager center. She peered over Damon's shoulder to make eye contact with the Enzo. When her eye's found his, she smirked and opened her legs wider. She placed one leg over Damon's shoulder, thru her head back, and gripped his hair tightly until he brought her to her release.

Damon licked his lips, and stood up noticing Enzo's reflection in the mirror. Before he turned toward the door Bonnie stopped him. She grabbed him by the collar pulling him closer to her. She whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"Let him watch. Let him want what he can't have."

Damon raised his brow. He was amused, and a little proud. Bonnie was becoming quite the little vixen, his vixen. So he happily submitted. He freed himself from his pants, and savagely had his way with her while his friend watched. When Damon fisted her hair by the nape of neck tugging it back aggressively exposing her neck so that he could feast on the sweet ambrosia pumping thru her veins, Enzo hastily receded. He too for the first time, wholly envied Damon Salvatore.

* * *

The following Monday was the start of a new semester at Whitmore College and Bonnie hadn't showed up for any of her classes, so Caroline made her way to the boarding house to check on her friend. When she arrived, she found Bonnie lying on the sofa with her head in Damon's lap and a wet towel across her face.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asked voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine Car… I just still feel hungover. I can barely move."

"Bonnie, Honey a hangover doesn't last three days. Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"That's exactly what I said." Damon interrupted.

"Guys, I'm a witch. If all else fails, I'll just cast a spell to heal myself." And with that, Bonnie suddenly dozed off. Caroline told Damon to have Bonnie call her once she felt a little better before she headed back to campus.

A couple of hours later, Elena also went to the boarding house to check on Bonnie. When she arrived, Bonnie was knocked out cold on the sofa. Elena saw that as an opportunity to be alone with Damon. She quietly crept up the stairs toward his bedroom where she heard him rustling. She lightly tapped on the door then let herself in. Damon surprised by her presence, folded his arms and leaned against the wall. He stood quietly for several seconds waiting for her to speak.

"I came to check on Bonnie, but she's sleeping so I thought I'd come say hi to you." She finally announced.

"Hi." He responded dully.

She closed the door and inched further into the room. "Damon, I just want you to know that I still love you very much. What you and Bonnie did was unfair to me. I never got a say in all of this. And I just want to know why, why Bonnie?"

"Why not Bonnie" Damon asked defensively.

Elena giggled. "Well it's Bonnie. Plain, boring, asexual, Bonnie!"

Damon dropped his head into his hand and began rubbing his temple. "Elena, Bonnie is far from plain, far from boring, and we both know that if she can satisfy me then she's far from asexual!"

She inched closer to him. "But does she? Satisfy you I mean, does she?"

Damon stood up straighter, and looked directly in her eyes before saying, "Every night," with finality.

Elena stared at him teary eyed for a few moments before she attacked his lips with hers. When he pulled away, she slammed him onto the bed and continued to kiss him. Damon's hands instinctively rubbed her back, and at that exact moment Bonnie walked in the room.

Damon quickly sat up on the bed pushing Elena far away from him. Bonnie looked at him then back at Elena, and flicked her wrist. Elena went flying across the room, and crashed out of the window. Bonnie turned her attention to Damon. She knew she couldn't use magic on him, so instead she set the bed on fire. He jump off of it, and sped down stairs to retrieve the fire exstingusher. While he was trying to douse the fire, bonnie was packing a bag. She stuffed as many of her belongings into the bag as she could and headed for the door. As she was walking out, Stephen was walking in confused as to why there was broken glass all over the front lawn and Elena was speeding away from the house. When he walked in the door, and saw Bonnie on her way out duffle bag in hand, he put two and two together.

"I'll be at my Grams house!" She announced to Stephen while walking out.

Just then Damon came running towards her, but Stephen blocked his path. "Give her time to cool off." He stated calmly.

Damon nodded, and Bonnie looked over her shoulder at the pair. "I told you I refuse to share." She said matter-of-factly before getting into her car, and driving away.

**A/N: Elena must have a death wish. lol. What do you think? Is Damon at fault?**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:** Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 11**

Damon appeared on the porch at her Grams house the following morning pounding frantically on the door.

"Bonnie, open the door. I need to talk to you. Bonnie, please don't do this to me." He yelled.

After twenty minutes of knocking, Bonnie finally dragged her sick emotionally drained body out of the bed to open the door. "Are you crazy? It's too early for this. Are you trying to wake up the entire neighborhood?" She yelled back while flinging the door open with her magic.

"Bonnie you don't look so good. Maybe it's time you made that doctor's appointment."

"Really Damon, I wonder how good you would look if you spent all night crying your eyes out because the man you love is a no good cheating bastard who can't get over his doppelganger ex-girlfriend? I'll be fine Damon. I just need you out of my face!"

"She kissed me!" He yelled thru clinched teeth.

Bonnie glared at him viciously, briefly averted her eyes toward the driveway, raised her brow, and with a smirk playing on her lips set his car on fire before slamming the door in his face.

An hour later he sat at a bar running down his morning's events to a laughing Stephen and Alaric.

"Never piss off a witch." Alaric chuckled out tipping his glass before taking a swig.

"That's just it, I did nothing wrong." Damon proclaimed defensively.

"Just allowing your ex-girlfriend into your room is wrong. Not to mention engaging her in conversation." Alaric listed off.

"And allowing her to kiss you" Stephen chimed in.

"She kissed me!" Damon blurted out again.

Stephen patted his brother on the shoulder sympathetically. "For some unforeseen reason, Bonnie loves you. She'll eventually come around. Just give her a little time."

* * *

Bonnie spent an entire week sick in bed, and ignoring Damon's phone calls before Caroline convinced her to go see a doctor once she realized that Bonnie's healing spells were not working. After a full work-up by the doctor, Bonnie sat on the gurney patiently waiting for the doctor to return to the exam room. The doctor knocked on the door once, swung the door up, and announced "congratulation!"

"Congratulations? Congratulations for what? Did I pass some sort of test? Bonnie asked unamused and a bit salty.

The doctor chuckled. "Well actually yeah. You're pregnant."

"Pregnant… I can't be pregnant? It's just not possible."

The doctor frowned. "Well when was your last period because according to your chart, you are definitely pregnant."

"My… my period" Bonnie said eyes darting all over the room. "Um."

"We could do an ultra-sound to see how far along you are." The doctor cut in.

"Now" Bonnie asked

"Yes. I'll have the nurse wheel the machine in." The doctor stated while leaving the room.

Ten minutes later the doctor returned with a nurse, and a portable ultra-sound machine. The nurse placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and softly said, "Lay back so we can get a look at that baby of yours.

Bonnie did as she was told, and lifted her shirt then the nurse squeezed cold gel on her tummy while the doctor readied the machine. He ran the contraption over her lower belly several times and typed on the machine. "There" He shouted. "There's your baby" pointing at the screen.

"Pregnant" Bonnie whispered to herself dumbfound rubbing her head.

"Looks to be about nine weeks along" the doctor stated breaking her out of her daze.

The nurse wiped the goo off of her belly, and helped her sit up. "I can't be pregnant." Bonnie announced.

The doctor handed her an ultra-sound picture he captured along with several pamphlets. "If this isn't something you want, you do have options." He told her warmly.

When Bonnie returned home, she threw all the information on her nightstand then called Caroline.

"Car, can you meet me at The Grille for lunch? I really need someone to talk to." Bonnie said while placing the ultra-sound picture in her jacket pocket.

"Sure… I'll be there in twenty." Caroline replied.

Thirty minutes later, Bonnie walked into the establishment looking around for Caroline. She spotted her at a corner booth sitting next to Elena. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she approached the table.

"Elena can you give us a few minutes. I really need to talk to my actual friend" Bonnie stated coldly.

"Believe it or not, I am your friend too."

Bonnie scoffed. "Really, because I'm pretty sure friends don't go around throwing themselves at each other's boyfriends."

"I could easily say the same thing about you Bonnie." Elena spat back

"Damon and I died Elena. We didn't think we were ever coming back. It's not really the same thing."

Elena rolled her eyes, and folder her arms before stating, "Yeah… sure and I wonder how long you waited before opening your legs to him."

"Elena just leave before I set you on fire!" Bonnie glared down at her.

Elena quickly got up, and made her way across the room to where Tyler and Jeremy were playing pool. Bonnie plopped down in the seat across from Caroline.

"Damn girl, remind me to stay on your good side." Caroline giggled out.

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Bonnie replied.

"So spill then. What's going on?"

Bonnie took the ultra-sound picture out of her pocket, and slid it across the table.

Caroline gasped. "No way… how? No freakin way. Oh my God Bonnie how is this possible?"

A tear fell from Bonnie's eye. "I don't know Caroline."

"So what are you going to do? Have you told Damon?"

"Told Damon what?" Bonnie heard him say from behind her.

Caroline looked up at him, quickly put the ultra-sound picture in her pocket, and stood up. "I'll let the two of you talk." She stated while going to join Elena, Jeremy, and Tyler across the room.

Damon slid into the seat previously occupied by Caroline, and eyed Bonnie suspiciously. "Told Damon what?" He repeated.

Bonnie looked down, and started playing with her fingers. "Look Damon, I'm not really in the mood to…"

"Well when will you be Bonnie? It's been over a week. When will you be ready to talk about this? I did nothing wrong. She kissed me. I would never betray you like that, and you know it."

And deep down she did know it, but she was still pissed off. "Look Damon, I didn't see you fighting off her advances too hard either."

"Like you did with Enzo?" He shot back.

That silenced her because he was right. She too slightly gave in to temptations. They sat staring at one another before he asked again. "Now… tell Damon what. Is there something I need to know Bonnie?"

She looked down and started playing with her fingers again. "I… I uh"

"Bonnie… I'm trying very hard to remain calm here. So spit it out! Tell Damon what?"

"Well, I went to the doctor today, and apparently I'm nine weeks pregnant." She choked out real fast.

Both of the Vampire ladies in the room were eavesdropping, and Elena darted back to the table frantically. "You're pregnant? By him? How is that even possible? You want him to actually believe that it's his? Yeah right Bonnie." Elena got all of that out before Caroline was able to vamp-speed her out of the front door.

Damon looked back at Bonnie, placed both arms out to rest atop the bench, and said "Well?"

"Well what?" Bonnie questioned with a raised brow.

"Have you been faithful? Is it mine? Who else have you been spreading those sweet thighs for?

"Unbelievable!" Was all she said before standing, throwing her drink in his face, and walking out of the door.

Forty minutes later he was banging on the door of her Grams house again yelling. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. Bonnie! Bonnie!"

She opened the door. "You're a real dick, you know that?"

"I do know that. And I'm Sorry."

She stepped aside letting him in. He followed her to the back of the house where she sat down on her bed.

"Bonnie look… I was just shocked. I know you wouldn't… I'm sorry." He said pleadingly.

"I'm shocked too."

He pulled her in for a hug but noticed the pamphlets on her nightstand. He moved her aside and picked them up before turning back around to face her. "What the fuck is this?" He asked waving the pamphlets in her face. "Is there something else you wanna tell me? Are you planning on getting rid of it?"

She just looked up at him thru her lashes then suddenly became very interested in her feet, so he lifted her chin up to meet her gaze. "You have two seconds to start talking?"

"I don't know. The thought did cross my mind."

His eyes flashed black, his spine stiffened, and his fists balled. She slowly backed away from him terror-stricken until her back hit the wall. But surprisingly he did not approach her. Instead he closed his eyes, dropped down on the bed, and let out a heavy sigh. "Bonnie don't! Don't do that… Don't be afraid of me."

"I'm sorry!" She whispered looking back down at her feet.

He reached his hand out to her and when she took it, he pulled her into him sitting her on his lap. He squeezed her tightly, and buried his head in her chest. "Bonnie please don't do this. Don't kill my baby!"

She looked down at him, and tears were slowly descending his face.

**A/N: Elena just will not mind her business. What should Bonnie do with her?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:I do enjoy happy Bamon. They do belong together**

**Chapter 12**

Bonnie agreed to come back to the boarding house, but she decided to stay in her old room. She was avoiding Damon like the plague. She couldn't stand the way he looked at her with such agony in his eyes. She felt like he was judging her because she was undecided on what she wanted to do about the pregnancy. Well it's my body and I won't be guilted into a decision, she thought to herself.

As she was standing on the back porch zoned out staring towards the woods, Stephen approached her.

"Is everything okay with you and Damon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. We're good." She replied.

"Really… Because I noticed you can't even make eye contact with him, and you're avoiding him." Stephen was perceptive to a fault, and it was irking her nerves.

She sighed exaggeratedly. "Stephen I just… we've been thru a lot."

"Is this about Elena? Because you have to know that he would never betray you like that."

She giggled. "Because we are bonded, oddly I do somehow know that. And I do love him, more than anything…but…"

"But what? I don't see the problem then because he loves you too Bonnie."

"I recently found out that I'm pregnant Stephen, and I'm just unsure about how to handle this."

"I knew I heard a second heartbeat coming from you." Stephen said excitedly. "You're scared. I get it. But you and Damon will make awesome parents. And knowing you, you already love that baby."

A tear fell from her eyes as she whispered to herself, "If only I had that much faith in me."

Stephen being a vampire heard her, so he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Let's go make dinner."

* * *

As the two comfortably prepared dinner, Damon waltzed in leering at Bonnie sorrowfully. He lightly caressed her arm before he spoke. "Can we go talk privately for a few minutes?"

She looked towards Stephen who nodded like he was encouraging her, so she walked off thru the back door toward the garden. She spun around toward Damon, but still avoided looking at his face. He gently lifted her chin and when her eyes finally met his, she saw that he was holding back tears.

"Bonnie, I know that I haven't always treated you like I should have. And I know that has caused you to fear me sometimes, but know that I am trying. Loving a woman like you is hard because I know that I don't deserve you. I'm not a good guy Bonnie… I'm a monster, and I know that you are terrified that my child will be too. But it's also your child. That has to mean something to you."

"Oh God Damon is that what you think?" She cupped his face before she continued. "You are not a monster. I wouldn't have fallen in love with a monster, and believe it or not you deserve happiness just as much as anyone else. I am terrified to have this baby, but not because you're the father. I know that you would love and protect this child with everything in you. I have my own reasons why I'm so unsure."

"Tell me." He asked.

She searched his face for a few moments. "I never had a mother." Tears started falling from her eyes. "I wouldn't know how to be one, and that's what terrifies me."

"You will be a wonderful mother. I have no doubt in my mind." He replied quickly "What else?"

"Huh?"

"You said you had reasons… That was one reason. What else?"

"I'm actually worried about the child. Growing up in a town like this with two parents from such different backgrounds. It doesn't concern you that are child will be bi…"

He cut her off. "Really Bonnie, I'm surprised at you. Mystic Falls is just gonna have to catch up with the rest of the world. Having a bi-racial child is not that uncommon anymore."

She busted out laughing "Wow you're really showing your age now. I wasn't referring to being bi-racial. I was going to say bi-supernatural." She choked out while still laughing boisterously.

"I'm glad you find me amusing." He said dryly.

She waved her hand while her laughter faded. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." She pinched his cheeks. "You're just so stinking cute."

He smiled at her. "Those are very common concerns Bonnie. We can do this." He said eagerly.

She placed her hand on her tummy. "We can do this." She said softly.

"So we're having a baby?" He asked.

"We're having a baby." She replied.

* * *

He picked her up and swung her around planting sloppy kiss all over her face. "God I love you woman."

She giggled. "I love you too."

Later that night Damon was screaming "hurry up Bon-Bon" while she was in the bathroom trying to get ready for bed.

She flung the door open with an attitude. "Seriously Damon… what's a few more minutes?" She asked while walking toward the bed completely naked. He pulled her down on the bed then hovered over her.

"You've kept yourself from me for over a week. One more second is too long. Plus you blew my car up. You owe me."

"I did not blow your car up… I set it on fire." She said with a smirk.

He moaned, licked his lips, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Either way, that brand new Jag out there cost me a fortune and I plan on viciously taking out every dollar's worth on that tight ass pussy of yours."

She instantly got wet, and he could smell her arousal. He started wiggling his hips in an effort to pry her legs apart. "Now open up for me!" He added before kissing her senseless. He had is way with her for hours until sleep overtook them both.

When she woke up, it was almost noon. Damon was no longer in the room with her. She frowned, and headed for the shower. When she reached down to turn the water on, she noticed a red satin ribbon dangling from the handle. She grabbed the ribbon and noticed a vintage emerald and diamond ring. It was breathtaking. She was examining the ring so closely that when she heard Damon's voice it startled her a little bit.

"I don't ever want to spend another day without you." He said walking towards her. He kissed her softly on the lips then dropped to his knee. "Bonnie Bennett please do me the honor of being my wife."

She dropped the ring, and suddenly her legs felt like Jelly. All she managed to do was nod uncontrollably.

"Is that a yes?" He asked

"It's a yes." She finally managed to squeeze out thru her tears.

He placed the ring on her finger, and kissed it. "I love you with all that I am."

She continued to nod. "I know." She replied softly.

He clapped his hands together loudly. "Well then, we have announcements to make. Who should we tell first?"

After the shock wore off moments later, she got in the shower. "We should tell them all at the same time. A dinner party will be a nice way to do it… You can cook." She mumbled out over the running water.

He rolled his eyes. "When?"

"How about this weekend?" She yelled out.

**A/N: Next chapter Bonnie has certain people in her life that she needs to confront. Stayed tuned! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the support. It's time for some Bamon Bliss.**

**Chapter 13**

'The Dinner' actually ended up being a luncheon in the flower garden at the Salvatore boarding house. Witches are usually born nature lovers, and Bonnie Bennett was no different. The garden was her favorite place to be, and the flowers were at full bloom so it made for the perfect picturesque setting. A long dining table dressed with crisp white linens, and silver place settings was the focal point. Damon opted to have the event catered instead of cooking himself. He also hired wait-staff to serve.

The whole gang was invited, including Jeremy and Elena. Damon was less than thrilled to have the Gilberts involved, but decided to go with it because it's what Bonnie wanted. However when Elena arrived, Damon did not hesitate to inform her that it was Bonnie that invited her not him.

Damon sat at the head of the table, and Bonnie was seated to his right while Caroline sat to his left. Jeremy scurried to the seat next to Bonnie. 'That kid must have a death wish.' Damon thought to himself. Elena took the seat between Matt and Jeremy. Stephan sat at the end of the table while Alaric, Tyler, and Enzo filled in the seats next to Caroline.

Damon tapped his fork on his glass a few times. "Now that we're all comfy, let me tell you why you're all here." He picked up Bonnie's hand, and kissed it. "Bonnie and I are having a baby!" He announced proudly.

Caroline, Stephen, Enzo, and Tyler happily belted out their congratulations while Matt did very little to hide the fact that he was shocked and confused. Elena simply rolled her eyes, but Jeremy went off.

"Really Bonnie…you let this abusive prick knock you up? He does not deserve you. I really thought you were smarter than that." Elena kicked him under the table, but he continued. "No, she needs to hear this. Just because he gives you all those expensive gifts, does not mean he loves you. Never thought you were the type to be bought Bonnie."

"That's enough!" Ric shouted.

Bonnie was glaring daggers at him. "Wow Jer… nice to know what you really think of me."

Damon took it surprisingly well. He stood up and leaned on the table to get closer to Jeremy. "Jealousy is not a good look for you. Don't take it out on her because you weren't man enough to hang on to her making it extremely easy for me to swoop in and claim her. You just remember this… It's my name written all over her pussy, and it's my name that she screams every night."

Bonnie was thoroughly embarrassed. "Damon Stop!" She yelled.

Damon looked into her gorgeous green eyes, and took his seat. "If you ever use that tongue to disrespect her again, I will happily rip it out for you." He added.

He lifted up Bonnie's left hand so everyone could see the ring on it, and continued. "We're also getting married."

Now Jeremy rolled his eyes, and Elena went off.

"Married… You're gonna marry her. A year ago the two of you hated each other, now you're getting married? You can't possibly love her."

Damon's eyes never left Bonnie's "Actually I do. I love her more than I have ever loved anything. She's my air."

Elena scoffed. "She's your whore. I never thought I'd see the day when The Damon Salvatore was completely whipped. That baby's probably not even yours."

Before anyone could say anything else, Damon growled. "Alright that's it. If your last name is Gilbert, get the fuck out of my house."

Elena and Jeremy got up, and headed for the exit gate.

"And never come back." Damon barked out right before they walked out.

Caroline walked around the table, and gave Bonnie a bear hug. "I'll always be here for you honey."

"I know." Bonnie replied.

"So can I plan the wedding? And the baby shower? And can I be the God mother?" Caroline asked.

Damon rolled his eyes, but Bonnie smiled. "Of course you can Car."

* * *

A couple of months later Bonnie's pregnancy was progressing rapidly. She was only four months along, but at her last prenatal checkup, she measured at seven months. Damon always compelled all of the doctors to keep any suspicions at bay, but Bonnie was still worried. No one in their circle knew anything about supernatural pregnancy, including Alaric, so they decided to call in 'The Big Dogs.'

"Elijah" Bonnie stated as he walked in the front door of the boarding house. The gang collective agreed that it would be best for Bonnie to speak to him alone. He seemed to like her.

He bowed "Miss Bennett." He took in her form, and smiled. "I take it this off the cuff visit has something to do with your condition."

Bonnie nodded, and gestured for him to take a seat. "What do you know about supernatural pregnancies?"

"I assure you Miss Bennett a witch having a baby is not at all different than a human."

"And if the father is… is non-witch supernatural?"

Elijah raised his brow. "The father is?"

Bonnie started fiddling with her hands. "The father is Damon Salvatore." She mumbled.

Elijah shot up from his seat so fast it caused Bonnie to lean back into hers. He leaned into her personal space seemingly sniffing her. He knew she wasn't the type to sleep around, so he believed her. Even though, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. The last time he was in Mystic Falls, both Salvatore's were hung up on Katherine's doppelganger. After inhaling her scent for several minutes, he smiled widely. "Miss Bennett, how much do you know of your family's history?"

"Very little" She replied honestly.

He leaned in, and smelled her again. Bonnie was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "You smell absolutely divine. I should have known the moment I met you. Power just radiates off of you."

"Should have known what?" Bonnie worriedly asked."

He smiled wide at her again, and it was creeping her out because Elijah was usually always so impassive. "Miss Bennett if you are a witch, a powerful Bennett witch that is in fact pregnant with a child of the undead, then you My Queen are the chosen one."

"The chosen one" Bonnie asked confused. "What does that even mean? Am I in danger? Is my child in danger?

"Actually quite the opposite… according to the prophecy, you are to become immortal. The Immortal Witch to be exact. You are the Original Witch Incarnate destined to reign over all supernaturals until the King is strong enough to reign."

"The King" Bonnie asked raising her brow.

Elijah pointed to her belly "Our King."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm not immortal though Elijah. I've already died twice."

"And yet here you stand!"

Bonnie stood up. "And Damon?"

Elijah smiled again. "He will have to learn to worship you properly."

Bonnie smiled thinking about Damon. "I'd say he is well on his way."

"I will dig up all the information you need, and return here in less than a week."

Bonnie nodded, and Elijah kneeled before her kissing her hand. "Until next time my Queen." He said before speeding out of the front door.

'A girl could get used to that.' Bonnie thought.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Four days later Elijah returned to the boarding house with Klaus and Rebekah in tow. Damon cautiously aloud them entry, and led them into the living room were Stephen looked on warily. The five vampires sat in awkward silence awaiting Bonnie's entrance. Several agonizing minutes later, Bonnie joined the group of unlikely comrades. Stephen and Damon watched on in wonderment as Elijah, Rebekah, and even Klaus gave obeisance. Bonnie looked up at Stephen and Damon, and shrugged like it was nothing new to her.

As they all sat, Elijah pulled out a small very old looking book from the pocket of his jacket. It looked like an old miniature bible. "This book has all the information you'll need to be prepared for the transformation."

"Transformation?" Bonnie, Damon, and Stephen asked simultaneously.

"The birth… there will be a transformation during the birth." Elijah supplied.

"What exactly will be transformed?" Bonnie asked.

"You will!"

Bonnie gulped. "What will I be transforming to?"

"To your true self. Outwardly you will not change, but you will receive the rest of your powers that day. It's a process, and we need to prepare for it."

Damon stood up, "We?"

"Yes we" All three originals announced.

Elijah continued, "Miss Bennett we are not your enemy. We are here to serve you. Take a day to look over the book, and call me once you've had a moment to process everything."

Bonnie swallowed hard, and nodded.

"What the hell was that?" Stephen asked after the Originals left.

Damon shrugged his shoulders then turned his attention to Bonnie who looked to be two seconds away from a panic attack. "Bonnie?" He lowered himself to make eye contact with her, he grabbed both of her hands in his, and spoke softly. "Calm down. We got this. Whatever this is… we can get thru it together. I got you!"

She looked into his eyes, and smiled. "I know." She held the book of prognostication close to her chest, and waddled up the stairs to begin her research into what's to come.

Bonnie was overwhelmed with the information she read so far. The book was small, but it contained a plethora of knowledge regarding her newfound fate. She discovered that her "transformation" would take place during her delivery which would mean an increase of pain. The display of magic would be grand so her delivery will need to take place outdoors most likely under the new moon. And when all is said and done she would be some sort of supernatural queen who is supposed to restore order among all supernaturals, and prevent a war brewing against humans.

She also learned that the 'Original Witch' was believed to be a Demigod born of a mortal woman, and the fire God Hephaestus. "Well that would explain my fire abilities." Bonnie chuckled to herself still not completely convinced she is the 'Original Witch' incarnate the prophecy speaks of.

* * *

After reading the book, Bonnie had more questions than answers so she decided to ask Elijah to meet her at The Mystic Grill for lunch and a round of 'Q&amp;A'.

Elijah sat across the table from her sharing everything he knew of The Prophecy. He explained to her how humans fear all things they do not understand, and fear is usually the catalyst for all wars. Humans will always try to rid the world of anything supernatural which is why it is so important for all supernaturals to live their lives undiscovered for the most part. A King will be born to maintain order when order becomes necessary. And said King will be born to The Original Witch when she reemerges, or is reborn. Bonnie occasionally shifts in her seat which tells Elijah that she is uncomfortable with what he is saying. He goes on to tell her that the child will be the only hybrid witch/vampire ever born.

Bonnie frowned a little. "But why me, why now, why my child, why Damon?"

"Miss Bennett these are questions that do not have answers, but I can tell you that this is your destiny, It always has been. Now as for Damon… well you chose him."

Bonnie smiled inwardly at that revelation as the two continued to converse while eating their lunch. Several moments later Bonnie spotted Elena headed towards her. She groaned lowly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Elijah. He glanced over his shoulder to see what suddenly changed Bonnie's mood. Elena approached the table bitterly. "Elijah. Bonnie!"

When neither answered, she continued. "Does Damon know that you're consorting with Originals, or is he another one of your dirty little secrets? Maybe I should let Damon know that he isn't the only vampire in the running for Baby's Daddy."

Before Bonnie could respond, Elijah swiftly sprouted to his feet and spoke calm and imperiously. "Miss Gilbert, I will not allow your ignorance to be an excuse for your disrespect of Miss Bennett. Mind your vulgar tongue, or I will personally rip it from your pretty little throat."

Elena gulped, and backed all the way out of the door. Bonnie, along with several patrons looked on wide-eyed at the intense heated exchange.

"Miss Bennett maybe it's time you employ your security detail." Elijah announced not liking the way Elena was able to approach her.

"Security detail?"

"Well yes… Miss Bennett your life is about to change. You're going to have to get used to Supremacy. Klaus and I will stand-in until you find permanent security."

* * *

Later that day while watching Stephen and Damon prepare dinner, Bonnie giddily told them about her run-in with Elena. Both vampires chuckled clearly amused but when she mentioned being followed around by two original, the room fell quiet. Stephen and Damon exchanged knowing looks, and surprising agreed with Elijah.

Damon Salvatore would do anything to protect his family even if it meant aligning himself with the Originals. However; he did little to hide the fact that Klaus was high on his list of least favorite people, and that feeling was mutual so cohabiting was going to be interesting.

Klaus stared smugly at him from across the kitchen as he was enjoying his morning coffee/blood mix.

"What?" Damon yelled.

"I'm just trying to figure out what she sees in you. I mean nailing the doppel-bitch is one thing, but the witch? The witch is out of your league."

Before Damon could respond, Bonnie waddled into the room. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Klaus grinned wickedly while exiting. "Nothing, just small talk."

Bonnie approached Damon, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Play nice."

Damon growled, but kissed her pregnant tummy. "How's my little Jr?"

"Jr?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Yes Jr."

"Damon this child is destined to be king of all things supernatural. You don't really expect us to call him Jr? Don't you think that's a little…?"

"No. I don't Bonnie." He cut her off. "What do you think his name should be?

"Well." She swallowed hard, and continued cautiously. "Whatever his name is, I was hoping he could carry on the surname Bennett."

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on Damon, this is important to me. I'm the last Bennett witch of my line." She pouted. "This is important."

"No"

Stephen, who was eavesdropping from the living, shouted. "Name him Salvatore Bennett that way everybody wins."

Damon snorted "Salvatore as a first name?"

"Salvatore Bennett" Bonnie whispered. "I like it"

Salvatore Bennett" Damon repeated. "So do I." He slapped the counter top. "Done! Salvatore Bennett it is."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Bonnie squealed while kissing him all over his face.

**A/N: The Salvatore house is getting crowded, and Elena still don't know her place. She will be bowing down soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Yay Bamon Baby is on his way.**

Chapter** 15**

An earth shattering scream woke all inhabitants of the Salvatore Boarding House three weeks later. Two seconds later Damon was by Bonnie's side as she doubled over in excruciating pain in his master bathroom.

"My water broke." She announced as the pain slowly subsided.

Damon's eyes shifted toward the puddle of fluids soaking Bonnie's feet. Before he had a chance to speak, Rebekah appeared in the door way.

"What's going on? Is it time?" She and Bonnie became real close over the last few weeks. Rebekah even volunteered to be Bonnie's mid-wife.

Bonnie looked up at her, and nodded. Rebekah sprang into action readying the chosen space in the Salvatore backyard for delivery. As Damon walked Bonnie out of the bathroom, she screamed again this time falling to her knees. Damon scooped her up in his arms, and rushed the door passing the very concerned faces of Stephen, Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline. The group filled the backyard. Damon began to undress Bonnie to place her in the birthing tub Rebekah was filling. Bonnie was in so much pain she wasn't even concerned with modesty.

"Warm the water some little bird." He whispered in her ear while lowering her naked form into the tub.

Bonnie took two fingers and swirled them in the chilly water instantly heating it as Damon undressed to his boxer, and climbed into the tub behind her. Bonnie leaned into him lowering her head onto his shoulder. Damon held her hand with one of his while he gently stroked her head with the other. The other vampires formed a circle around the birthing tub and looked on patiently as Bonnie's labor continued normally for two more hours.

After checking her cervix one last time, Rebekah told Bonnie it was time to push. Damon reached down and pulled Bonnie's knees to her chest while Rebekah coached Bonnie on breathing and pushing. After only two hard pushes, a squirming baby boy was brought out of the water. Rebekah cut and clipped the umbilical cord, and cleared his airways. As soon as the baby was placed on Bonnie's chest she let out a blood curdling scream while a bright white light engulfed her. She and the baby were catapulted ten feet into the air where the magical bubble that surrounded them consumed extraordinary lights that seemed to rain from the night's stars. Damon rose to his feet helplessly observing the mystical display face full of dread while he listened to the screams from the woman he loved. Ten horrific minutes later Bonnie and baby were gently lowered to the earth were Damon quickly ran to her side. Rebekah was two steps behind him blanket in tow to throw over Bonnie and baby. Bonnie loosened her grip on the baby to hand him to his father.

"Come meet your son." She happily whispered as Damon held out his arms to receive the child. He cradled the baby in his arms, sniffed him, and held him up 'Simba style' toward the on looking vampire audience.

"I have a son!" He yelled out with tears in his eyes.

He cradled the baby once again and whispered, "Welcome to this fucked up world Salvatore Damien Bennett." He placed the baby back on Bonnie's chest, and picked them both up to take them into the house.

* * *

That night Bonnie slept peacefully while six vampires stared into a cradle waiting for little Salvatore to stir, so he could be coddled. Bonnie awoke to that eerie scene in the early morning, and giggled.

"Seriously guys?" She held her hands out, and Damon picked the baby up to hand to her. "It's time for me to feed him now." They all smiled in awe. "I don't need an audience!" She yelled untying the front of her nursing gown. The crowd bitterly left the room leaving Bonnie, Damon, and their new bundle of joy to bond.

Damon watched in wonderment from across the room as she nursed the baby. "Can I get in on that action?" He said jokingly as he joined her on the bed.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting any action for a while Mr. Salvatore."

Damon's facial expression instantly changed. "Why not? I happen to know for a fact that you are self-healing now."

"So?"

"So… As I see it, there is nothing preventing me from sliding right back between those beautiful thighs."

"For God's sake Damon I just had a baby last night."

"And?"

"And I'm not having sex with you."

Damon exhaled, "for how long?"

"Until we are married." Bonnie answered with finality.

"But that's three weeks from now."

"Consider yourself lucky. If this were not a supernatural birth, you'd be waiting six weeks."

"Whatever" Damon threw his hands up in the air then leaned over until his lips gently caressed her ear.

"But on our wedding night you better be ready cause imma blow your back out." Bonnie unintentional shivered while Damon head out the room.

* * *

Bonnie decided that she wanted her wedding to also be her coronation. The monumental event was planned by Rebekah and Caroline, or as Damon put it, Vampire Barbie and Barbie Klaus. Either of them could easily put Martha Stewart to shame, so together they were wedding planning tyrants. Aside from choosing her gown, Bonnie didn't have to lift a finger.

Every supernatural being within a one-hundred mile radius was required to attend. Also every supernatural elder would be in attendance to the grand event.

The day before the ceremony Rebekah took it upon herself to pay the Gilberts a visit. After all, they both were supernaturals so they would be attending the ceremony.

"Hunter, Doppel-Vamp" She addressed them as she entered the Gilbert's residence.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Elena said thru gritted teeth.

"Well my plan was to come over here and just kill the lot of you for disrespecting our Queen, but then I remembered that for some God forsaken reason Bonnie still loves you both."

Elena scoffed. "Yeah because you and Bonnie are besties now, and that makes you an expert on what she wants."

Rebekah grabbed Elena by the throat, and easily held her up in the air. "I'll have you know that Bonnie is more than a friend, she's family and I don't take kindly to scum like you mistreating my family. She squeezed Elena's throat a little tighter while Jeremy looked on worriedly. "Now I expect to see both of you at the ceremony kissing her feet." She threw Elena across the room and headed for the door. "And make sure your gift is thoughtful." She added over her shoulder while exiting.

**A/N: I just love Rebekah. **

**Also sorry for the misspelling of Stefan's name. I didn't realize I was doing it. Thanks for pointing that out, but what's done is done. For this story I will continue to use Stephen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Bamon Love. Enjoy**

**Chapter 16**

"Good morning Sal" She heard her favorite voice say as she woke the morning she was to become his wife.

"He's beautiful." He said to her when he noticed she was awake. "He looks just like you."

And it was true, baby Salvatore or 'Sal' as his father called him, was an exceptionally beautiful child. He had his father's piercing blue eyes and midnight black hair, but his angelic face was the spitting image of his mother.

"Lucky kid." She replied jokingly as she stood to join her soon to be husband looking down into their son's crib.

"That he is." He replied kissing her softly on the lips.

She kissed him back deeper. The kiss quickly escalated, and before she knew it the back of her knees were hitting the mattress, and he was hovering over her reaching for the waist of her pajama pants. She quickly stopped his hand with a firm grip from hers.

"You can wait a few more hours." She teased." When the baby is out of the room, and I am your wife."

"My wife," I like the sound of that. "Mrs. Salvatore my Queen." He kneeled before her.

"Mrs. Bennett-Salvatore" she corrected. "And I could get used to the perks of being Queen. I like you on your knees worshiping me."

He raised her shirt, and kissed her bare tummy. "Queen or not, I was going to worship you any way." He kissed lower on her tummy, "starting with this beautiful body of yours."

She giggled, and playful pushed him away. "Tonight" she said again walking away from him into the bathroom.

After changing and dressing the baby, Damon made his way downstairs to start breakfast for his soon to be wife with 'Sal' in his arms. He walked in the kitchen to be greeted by none other than Klaus' outstretched arms. Damon rolled his eyes, and kissed his tiny son on the head.

"Go to uncle original douche while daddy cooks." He cooed in a baby voice handing the baby over.

Klaus grinned widely while looking down at the baby he was rocking in his arms.

"Let us thank the Gods that your mother is beautiful kid." He whispered to the baby loud enough for Damon to hear.

Just then Rebekah walked in. "Enough of the un-pleasantries boys. Its ceremony day and I will not have this day ruined by the likes of you two barbarians. It's Bonnie's day."

* * *

Three hours later Bonnie, Damon, Baby Sal, Stephan, Caroline, and the Originals were all in a limo dressed to the nines headed to 'The Grand Ballroom' for the event of the century. During the ride Damon overheard a quiet conversation between Bonnie and Caroline about Bonnie being sad because her dad was not there to walk her down the aisle.

"I have no one." Bonnie whispered. "And it just hurts."

"You could always ask Stephan."

"Damon wouldn't allow it. He says you have to belong to someone in order for him to give you away, and I never belonged to Stephan."

"Well Damon's an ass" Caroline gritted out and both girls giggled lowly.

Damon could hear the sadness in her voice, and it broke his heart. At that moment he was determined to fix it for her.

The Ballroom was beautiful, and huge. It was decorated with tons of white roses, gold and white candles galore, and an extremely long red velvet carpet running down the center of the room leading to an exquisite altar with an awaiting throne as backdrop. There were at least a thousand people in attendance, ninety-eight percent of them supernatural and Bonnie only knew a tenth of them.

* * *

The wedding procession had already made its way down the aisle, and the time had come for Bonnie Bennett to march down the Aisle. Before the heavy doors to the ballroom opened alerting everyone to stand, Bonnie was met with the awaiting arm of one very blue eyed Matt Donovan ready to walk with her. When Bonnie realized why he was standing there, both of her hands shot upward to cover her face in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. He kissed her on top of her head, and wiped the single tear that escaped the corner of her eye.

"Damon and I agree that I should have the honor of giving you away." He said before the heavy doors were opened.

The sound of 'Fortunate' by Maxwell blared thru the speakers while Bonnie marched down the aisle holding tightly to Matt's arm. When Damon's eyes landed on her, a gasp slipped his lips. She was breathtaking. Her dress was off white giving it an antique feel, and it was adorned with tiny diamonds scattered all over catching the lights of the candles as she walked past them. It was form fitting all the way to the floor where it suddenly flared at her feet and dragged the six foot train. It had long sleeves, a plunging neck, and was sheer everywhere but the important parts leaving very little to the imagination. Her hair was curled in tiny spiral curls, and was decorated with a diamond and pearl head piece instead of a veil. Her make-up was flawless, and she was holding pale yellow roses in her hands. She belonged to him, and it was about to become official. In that moment Damon was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

The ceremony was officiated by a witch High Priestess from New Orleans although the couple decided to recite their own vows.

Bonnie began first. "Damon Salvatore, I have never admitted this to anyone before, including myself, but I have loved you from the moment my eyes met yours. I am elated to be the mother of your child, and I refuse to live in a world that you are not a part of. My love for you knows no bounds, and I don't want it to. You belong to me, and I to you. Our forever starts now."

When she finished, tears swelled up in the eyes of Damon, Matt, Stephen, and Caroline.

With a shaky voice Damon started. "Our relationship was fire from the start. I didn't know it at the time, but I wanted you from the very beginning. You were always so full of power, pride, and passion. I couldn't get enough of you. I never knew what true love was until the moment my lips met yours, and I plan on loving you forever. You're my air." He finished as a tear rolled down his cheek.

They exchanged rings, and the priestess pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed passionately while the crowd came to life with applause. After the wedding ceremony Bonnie was properly coronated while baby Salvatore was officially dedicated as 'King in Waiting.'

Bonnie sat on her beautiful throne with Damon standing by her side while all thousand plus supernatural beings passed by to individually bow at her feet. And when Elena bowed then curtsied, a satisfactory 'Damon-like' smirk graced Bonnie's lips.

After the coronation and numerous toasts, Stephan and Caroline voluntarily took baby Sal home with 'uncle original douche' in tow for protection while his parents danced. Elena was first to interrupt the happy couple.

"Hey guys I just wanted to say congratulations."

Bonnie nodded while Damon stood stoic.

Elena continued with tears in her eyes. "Bonnie I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. You were like a sister to me, and I never meant to hurt you. I hope one day you could forgive me, and we can be friends again."

"I honestly don't know if that's possible Elena." Bonnie answered truthfully.

Elena stormed off crying, and Elijah quickly approached the couple next.

"You deserve the world Miss Bennett…Mrs. Salvatore." He corrected. "Please except this gift from the Mikaelson family." He handed her a large envelope.

She opened the envelope, and was greeted by a deed along with architectural plans. "You built me a house?" She asked skeptically.

"We built you a palace, fit for a queen." He corrected her. "It's just outside of Mystic Falls." He kissed her hand, nodded his respect to Damon, and took his leave leaving the happy couple blown away.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie continued to sway to the music. He held her tighter while he whispered in her ear. "You are beautiful. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from ravaging you. I need to get you out of here now."

Heat pooled between Bonnie's legs, and she slightly shivered. "I'm faster than you." She said teleporting them to their honeymoon suite across the street from the ballroom with a snap of her fingers.

Damon took in his surroundings, and was so amazed by her newfound magical abilities that he growled seductively. He ripped her dress from her body leaving her in only white lace panties, and her heels. She retaliated by magically ripping his tux away with the flick of her wrist. He growled again, and her back was hitting the bed before she could even blink. He removed her shoes, and kissed up her leg to her navel. He slid her panties gently down her legs, and began devouring her pussy like it was the best meal he'd ever eaten. She screamed his name when she climaxed, and he licked his lips satisfactorily. He kissed her gently on the lips allowing her to taste herself while he thrust himself into her. He looked in her bright green eyes lovingly.

"I love you Mrs. Salvatore."

A happy tear rolled out her eye, and she said. "I love you too Mr. Salvatore."

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. There might be a sequal. I am undecided. But give my other story 'Survivng Klaus a try.**


End file.
